A Little Help From my Friends
by Inscriffany
Summary: It's finished. Buffy and Adam fight, Buffy chooses between Angel and Riley...it's chock full of emotional goodness! Read and Review, please!
1. Default Chapter

  
"You think you know...what you are...what's to come. You haven't even begun." 'Restless, Buffy the Vampire Slayer'  
  
Prologue:   
  
Tess, Monica and Andrew stood overlooking a small Southern Californian suburb called Sunnydale. For right now, no one could see the three Angels and they all seemed to bathe in a golden light.  
  
"Tess, why are we here?" Monica, the young red head asked. She looked at her supervisor Tess fearfully. Monica sensed an incredible evil nearby.  
  
Tess gazed at Monica with her large brown eyes before explaining her newest assignment. "Oh, Angel baby. This is going to be one of our hardest assignments yet. There's a young women in that town fighting the forces of darkness. She is called the Slayer. One girl in all of the world who is Chosen to fight vampires and every other demon that the Devil puts on this earth."  
  
"Why does she need my help, Tess? And why is Andrew here?"  
  
"In answer to your second question, Angel girl, Andrew is here because Buffy, that's your assignment, faces death every time she fights. The next demon she faces could be her last. Buffy needs you to lead her to God. She fights on the Father's side but has no idea who the source of her power is." Tess stroked Monica's hair, knowing how difficult the assignment would be. They had all faced the Devils Angels, but never to this extent.  
  
Andrew finally spoke up. As the Angel of Death, he had to bring the children of God Home when they died. "If Buffy dies, it will be Hell on earth, Monica. She has to realize that it was God who chose her to fight the demons, or she will never defeat the newest foe. It is essential that Buffy accept God into her heart for salvation before she fights her next big battle. You see Sunnydale sits on the top of a Hellmouth. It's a kind of portal between our world and the demon dimension. There are many creatures of the night who want to open the Hellmouth and destroy the earth."  
  
Monica gasped in disbelief. She new that demons were heartless but to destroy the world? It was just impossible to understand. And the Maker wanted her to help this girl? How could she ever do this? Monica looked to the Heavens and prayed. 'Father, I know this is something You want me to do. Lord, how can I help this girl? What can I do?'  
  
Monica tilted her head, listening to something no one else could hear. When she received her answer, Monica smiled slightly in relief. "Ok Tess, Andrew. When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, Angel girl. Buffy is a student at U.C. Sunnydale. Her Psychology professor was recently killed and you will serve as the replacement teacher. There is a young man named Riley Finn. He will be your TA. Riley and Buffy have been seeing each other for the past few months. I will be assigned to him. Andrew will be assigned to Buffy's mother, Joyce." Tess replied.   
  
With that, the three Angels disappeared into thin air.   
  
Part 1:  
  
Buffy Summers did not sleep well that night. As the Slayer, she occasionally dreamed of rather nasty things. Defender against things that went bump in the night, Buffy usually had nightmares that she tried to forget in the morning. Unfortunately, this was one of those dreams that wouldn't let go. When Buffy awoke in her dorm room that Wednesday morning, she was confused about the meaning of the dream. 'Golden glowing people? I've really got to cut back on the midnight snacks' Buffy thought with a sigh.  
  
She looked over to where her best friend, Willow Rosenberg, was sleeping. Buffy admired Willow so much. She had been through everything the past three and a half years, and she kept fighting alongside Buffy. Buffy always thought that her friends Willow and Xander were more heroic than they ever gave themselves credit for. After all, Buffy had to fight the forces of darkness. They did not.  
  
Willow slowly opened her eyes, sensing that Buffy was watching her. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Willow sat up and smiled at Buffy. "Morning." She said to her blonde friend. "Sleep well?"  
  
Buff shrugged. For some reason, she didn't feel like sharing last nights nocturnal mind movie with Willow at the moment. "Slept ok, I guess. I feel like I could sleep for another two years or so, but then again…"  
  
"It would be awfully hard for you to graduate that way, Buff." Willow said with a smile. "I mean, sleeping in class is one thing, but sleepwalking to class? I think the professors might notice."  
  
Buffy giggled slightly and looked at the clock. "Oh, geez. Speaking of professors, don't you think we should get to psych?"  
  
Willow also glanced at the clock. When she saw the time, she bounded out of bed, suddenly full of energy. The two girls were ready for class in less than fifteen minutes. 'A miracle, most people would say,' Willow thought as they walked to class.  
  
"So what's the sitch with the teacher, Buff? Is Riley taking over again today?"   
  
"I'm not sure, Will," Buffy replied sadly. While she knew that their psych professor, Maggie Walsh was involved with some pretty heavy dealings, not to mention the fact that the women had tried to have Buffy killed, she also knew how much it was upsetting her boyfriend, Riley. But Walsh was dead now, and Riley wasn't taking it well. "He hasn't said anything about a replacement, so I guess he'll be taking…" Buffy stopped mid sentence as they walked into the classroom. In the front of the lecture hall stood a young women with long red hair. Surprised, Buffy and Willow took their seats.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." The women said brightly. She had an Irish lilt to her voice, giving it a very friendly quality. "My name is Monica, and I'll be taking over here. I'm going to pass this sheet of paper around. If you would just initial by your name so I know who's not here, I'll get started." Monica looked towards Buffy and smiled at her. "Riley, would you pass out these worksheets? I'd like to talk with one of the students." Riley nodded and proceeded to hand out the worksheets that Monica had prepared.  
  
As Buffy and Willow began working on the assignment, Buffy heard Monica calling her name. "Buffy Summers? Could I see you please?" Glancing up, Buffy saw Monica looking at her expectantly. Buffy nodded and made her way to the front of the class. 'What a way to start the day. Getting called down to talk to the new teacher.'  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Buffy asked.   
  
Monica smiled at her again. "Take a seat, Buffy. I just wanted to tell you that I was looking over Professor Walsh's grade book, and it seems that you have been doing very well in the class. I was wondering if you would like to work on an individual project with me?"  
  
Buffy almost said yes. There was something about this women that told Buffy that she could be trusted. One of the benefits of being the Slayer was that Buffy knew when something evil was lurking nearby. The only feeling Buffy got from Monica was one of serene calm. Then she realized. Buffy nearly smacked herself. It would be impossible to take on an extra workload what with Adam on the loose. A human-demon hybrid, Adam was the strongest foe Buffy had ever faced. She needed all of her spare time to research and train. "I wish I could," Buffy told her regretfully. "But I have a…another project I'm working on with the librarian of my high school." It was partial truth anyway.  
  
Monica frowned slightly. 'Father, how will I be able to work with Buffy? She seems as though she wants to work with me, but she's so reluctant.' She smiled as she received her answer. "I'd like to meet this librarian of yours, Buffy. He must be special if you're still helping him after graduation."  
  
"M-meet Giles?" Buffy asked shrilly. "I mean, why? He is special, but he's very busy."  
  
"With school?" Monica asked innocently.  
  
At that moment, Buffy froze. Monica couldn't know about the Mayor and how she had blown up the school last year. Still, every time she thought back to graduation, Buffy was shaken to the core. In order to defeat the Mayor turned demon, Buffy had to resort to blowing up the school. 'Not the greatest scenario considering the rising popularity in violence in the schools.' "Um, no not with school. The school board is rebuilding the school right now, so Giles is between jobs. I help him categorize his books. He had to bring them all home after he found out about the school."  
  
"I see. Would he mind terribly if I assisted him as well? I imagine he has many old classics."  
  
Buffy smirked. "You'd be surprised at how old his books are. I guess it would be ok. My friends and I are going to his flat at 7:00 tonight. Why don't we meet in front of the Student Center?" Buffy knew she would regret this, but Monica seemed insistent, and Buffy was running out of excuses.  
  
"That would be wonderful, Buffy. I'll see you at seven."   
  
Buffy nodded and looked at the clock. To her surprise, the entire class hour had passed while they were talking. Buffy glanced towards Willow as her friend gathered their things. "Thanks, Will." Buffy said as she took her bag. As they walked out of class, Riley hurried to catch up.  
  
"What did she want, sweetie? You two talked the whole hour." Riley asked as he planted a kiss on the top of Buffy's head.  
  
"She told me how impressed she was with my work, and wanted to know if I would work on a project with her."  
  
Willow gasped happily. "Buffy! That's so great! Getting chosen to work one on one with a college professor is incredible."  
  
Buffy laughed at her friend. "Down girl. I didn't say I would do it." Seeing the fallen expression on Willow's face, Buffy had to stifle a giggle. "How can I with Adam on the loose, Will? Though I somehow got talked into inviting Monica over Giles' place tonight."  
  
"Huh? Ok, confusion. Why is Monica coming to Giles' with us?"  
  
Buffy held up her hands in mock surrender. "I have no idea. All I know is that she asked to help 'categorize his books', and the next thing I know, I told her to meet us in front of the Student Center."  
  
  
"Oh boy. What are you going to do?" Riley asked. He was concerned that Monica would find out more than what she needed to know. Like the fact that Buffy slew demons and he was part of a secret military operation called the Initiative.  
  
"I really don't know. Willow, would you call Giles and give him the heads up? I'd like for him to know that we've got a tagalong."  
  
Willow nodded and headed back towards the dorm room. Buffy turned and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Hey," she said softly. "How are you?"  
  
Riley shrugged. "Kind of in auto pilot I guess. It doesn't seem possible that Maggie could be dead."  
  
"At least you know I didn't do it," Buffy said quietly.   
  
Riley shuddered as he thought about how he first suspected Buffy as his mentor's murderer. "Shhh. You know I wasn't myself then. I would never accuse you of murder. Unless of course the victim was a vampire."  
  
"I'm sorry," muttered a contrite Slayer. "I didn't mean that. Why don't we go back to the house and talk? I'll be your shoulder to cry on, if you want."  
  
Riley smiled lovingly at the petite blonde girl at his side. For all the horrors she had to face nightly, Buffy still had this endearing quality of genuinely caring for her friends. "Sure. That would be great." Her arm around Riley's waist, the two lovebirds walked in silence back to Riley's frat house.  



	2. Coffee and Revelations

A/N: Review my story please? All I have to fix it is my spell and grammar check; and my own brain...Tell me what you think. This part is a little boring, but I think the conversation will play a large part later on. Happy reading!  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Joyce Summers looked up from her work in surprise. "I wasn't expecting anyone," she muttered to herself. "Who could that be?" Walking quickly to the door, Joyce peeked outside to see who was standing on her doorstep. A young man, blonde and friendly looking, stood there, waiting patiently. Joyce opened the door and looked at him questioningly.  
"Hello," he greeted her. "My name is Andrew. I heard that you were looking for someone to help out at your gallery."  
Surprised, Joyce nodded. "Yes, I am. My name is Joyce Summers. Please come in." 'Buffy would kill me if she knew I invited a strange man into the house. But he seems nice enough.' Joyce found rather ironic that Buffy was more able to protect her mother than vice versa. Yet that was the way things were when your daughter was the Slayer. 'But why my daughter?' Joyce shook her head to clear it of unpleasant thoughts. "Can I get you anything, Andrew? Some coffee perhaps?"  
Andrew smiled as he thought of Monica's affinity for coffee. "Some tea if you have it, please."  
"Certainly. Please, sit down." Joyce motioned to the couch as she made her way to the kitchen.  
Andrew thanked her as he sat on the couch in the cozy family room. Looking around, he saw a picture of a girl with two other people. Buffy was in the middle, smiling and laughing at something one of her friends had said. 'It was probably Xander,' the Angel of Death thought with a smile. 'He's practically famous at Home for his witty puns and jokes.' He looked up as Joyce walked into the room with a tray laden with cups and a teapot. "Please, let me help you," Andrew said, rising from his place on the couch.  
"Thank you." Andrew looked around the family room some more before turning back to Joyce. "You have a lovely home. Do you live here alone?"  
Joyce smiled kindly. "Thank you very much. I don't live alone. My daughter Buffy is a student at U.C. Sunnydale."  
"Oh? And how is that going for her?" Andrew asked. He was still holding the picture, occasionally glancing at it. 'Father, it is so hard to believe that this small girl has the power to defeat as many demons as she has.'  
"Buffy doesn't tell me much about school. She doesn't tell me much about anything actually," Joyce said with a small laugh. "So goes the way of mothers and daughters. I think it's in the handbook: 'a teen-aged daughter will not share any information with her mother. Ever.'"  
Andrew began to chuckle, and glanced at Joyce. "It's so true though. I have noticed over the years that the lines of communication between parents and their children are all but completely closed off."  
"You don't look that old Andrew. 'Over the years?' I think not." Joyce said to him.  
"I'm older than you think." They both paused for a moment before Andrew stood up. "Now what all do you need me to do?"  
"I hope you like paperwork, Andrew. There are a lot of things that need filing. I've let it pile up on me over the past couple months and it's getting out of control. I walked in my office the other day and I was just so overwhelmed that I had to get help, so I put the ad in the paper…" Joyce stopped as she realized something, "…yesterday," she finished softly. Muttering to herself, she tried to work this out in her confused mind. "I placed the order yesterday. It wouldn't have shown up yet. How in the world did Andrew know I was looking for help?" Shrinking away from Andrew in fear, Joyce told him, "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you need to leave before I call someone to come and make you leave!"  
"I want to help you, Joyce." Andrew cringed at her sudden fear. What was it that had frightened her so much? 'Father,' he prayed, 'help me understand this, please. I don't believe I did anything to upset her, and yet she stands in front of me with so much fear and anger. Did I do something wrong, Father? If I did, please forgive me. If everything is going according to Your plan, please help me explain it to Joyce. Your will be done. Love, Andrew.'   
He reached out to Joyce, to hold her hand. "Joyce, listen to me. I'm looking you in the eye see? So I cannot tell you a lie. I did not come here to harm you in any way. I only came to help you. I promise."  
"But...but how?"  
"How what?"  
"I placed the ad yesterday," Joyce explained shakily. "The paper wouldn't have printed it yet."  
Andrew smiled in understanding. "I see. I understand how that would frighten you. I know that Sunnydale sits...is a high crime area. Something like that would scare me as well."  
Joyce smiled at him gratefully. "Yes, but how did you know?"  
"No one can ever say that you're not persistent, Joyce," Andrew said with a smile. "How long do you have?"   
Joyce looked at him with confusion. "I didn't know my question would prompt a story. I have all day."  
  
  



	3. "He Will Wipe Every tear..."

Part 3:  
A/N: I know, it's been forever! I'm a slacker...I even had this part written! Forgive me please, and enjoy this next part! Someday, I'm sure I'll know where this plot is going. Please r/r!  
  
Monica was still sitting in the lecture hall when she sensed a presence in the doorway. Looking up, she smiled when she saw Tess, her Angelic supervisor. Smiling, Monica motioned to her friend to take a seat.  
"How'd it go, Angel girl?" Tess asked Monica.  
"Not bad, Tess. She was reluctant at first, but I'm going to help her work with a friend of hers tonight. He was Buffy's high school librarian actually." Monica smiled at Tess, rather surprised at how smoothly things were going so far.  
"Monica, there are a few things that you need to know. This man, the librarian, plays a very special role in Buffy's life. He posed as the librarian in high school to work more closely with Buffy. You see every Slayer has someone assigned to her. Giles is Buffy's Watcher. He helps in training her, and preparing her for upcoming battles. They have become very close over the past few years." Tess knew she would have to explain the mythology behind the Slayer, and along with that came explaining all that Buffy was associated with.  
"When you say close, how close do you mean, Tess?"  
Tess laughed when she saw Monica's overly concerned face. "Buffy sees Giles as a father figure, Angel baby. Her mother, Joyce and father, Hank divorced right before Buffy and her mom moved to Sunnydale. Since Giles has played such an important role in Buffy's survival, he has taken the role as surrogate father."  
Monica breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Tess. Is there anything else I must know before I go to Giles' flat?"  
Tess shook her head. "That's all for now, baby. Go on and meet Buffy. Let me know what happens."  
"Of course," Monica told her. Tess and Monica hugged briefly before Monica left for the U.C. Sunnydale Student Center.  
  
Ten minutes later, Monica stood in front of the building where she was to meet Buffy and her friends. Seeing that she was alone, Monica bowed her head in prayer. 'Heavenly Father, I pray that you will watch over us tonight. Reveal to me what You will, and help me to use it. Father, I know that Buffy needs my help, and I depend on You to do that. In Your glorious Name I pray, Amen.' As Monica looked up, she saw Buffy, Willow and Riley approaching. She smiled at them kindly.  
"Hey," Buffy said warmly. "You ready to go work on those books?" Buffy flinched as she said this. She just knew that there was more to Monica than what met the eye, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. All Buffy knew was that she had this feeling that it was pointless to lie to Monica.  
"Of course. Lead the way."  
The group walked in silence to Giles' flat. Monica gazed up at the night sky and smiled. It never ceased to amaze her that God could create something so beautiful. As Monica was enjoying the twinkling stars, she heard Riley shout, "Buffy! Behind you!"  
Buffy spun around, relaxing in a fighting stance. Monica gasped when she saw the thing Buffy was facing. Though she had never seen a vampire, Monica knew that they were creatures of evil, against everything she stood for. 'Oh, Father, please protect this wee lass. Give her the strength to succeed.'  
As Monica prayed, Buffy looked at her opponent, severely annoyed. "You'd think you people would get sick of preying on human beings. On second thought, you're not people are you?" Buffy lunged forward, striking the vamp with a hard right punch.  
The vampire fell on its back and tried to scramble to its feet. "You have no idea what you will face, Slayer! He will defeat you!"  
Buffy looked at the vampire in mock fear. "Really? I have to say; that threat just loses its punch once you've heard fifty times. Tell 'him' that we will dance...soon." Buffy said this just before she staked the vampire in the heart. "I love it when they think I'm gonna let them live. Yeah, right! Another one bites the dust." She proclaimed, satisfied in a job well done. Of course, there was this new thing to worry about now.  
"Great job, Buffster!" One of their other friends, Xander came strolling up just as Buffy put her stake away. "High fives all around," he exclaimed walking up to his best buds.  
"Hey, Xand. You ready for a fantabulous night of research?" Buffy smiled at her overly exuberant friend. If it weren't for Xander, Buffy would have been dead long ago. Or at least in a mental institution going crazy from all the nightmares she faced. He kept the humor alive in the group.  
"Ready and willing, Scooby!" Xander raised his hand in a mock salute. He tried to keep from giggling, but found it impossible to do so. He had never actually called Buffy that before, even though they all referred to themselves as the Scooby Gang.  
"Don't you ever call me that again Alexander LaVelle Harris!" Buffy tried to say this sternly, but couldn't, she was laughing too hard. "And I never saw myself as Scooby anyway, Xander. More like Fred…you know? The leader of the group."  
"Ouch. The full name? Now I know she's mad, Will." Xander smiled at his best friend. The two had practically grown up together, and knew each other almost better than they knew themselves. Turning back to Buffy, he shook his head. "Oh how much I have to teach you, my young Jedi. Riley is Fred." Xander looked at Buffy in mock seriousness not noticing that Willow had not said hello back.  
She was rather distracted by how Monica was reacting to the whole incident. Hurrying over to her side, Willow looked at Monica, very concerned. "Are you ok?"  
It was then that Willow realized Monica had not moved during the entire fight. Never flinched, never screamed. It was as though she was in shock. Willow moved her hand in front of the young professors face, wondering if she should tell Buffy. "Monica?"  
Monica suddenly seemed to focus and laid her eyes on the young women standing before her. "I'm fine Willow. Thank you. Shall we get moving then?"  
"Uh, yeah." Willow answered uncertainly. In her experience, most people seriously wigged out when they saw their first vampire, but Monica seemed unbothered by it. "Let's go."  
  



	4. "There Will Be No More Crying and Pain"

Part 4:  
A/N: This part is a little more serious than the others....though I don't think the rest of it is that humorous! Oh well, once again, please r/r!   
  
"Giles we've got a problem," Buffy called as she entered her Watcher's home. 'Not your Watcher anymore,' she reminded herself. 'He was fired, and you quit the Council, remember, Buffy?' Buffy paused as she realized that Giles had not answered her. "Giles? Are you here?" Still nothing. Racing around his apartment, Buffy yelled out, "GILES!!!" Again, there was no response. On the verge of panic, Buffy turned to Xander and Willow abruptly. "You guys search upstairs. Riley and I will look outside. Monica, stay on this level."  
Buffy rushed out the door, not wanting her friends to see how scared she was for her mentor. She wouldn't be worried, but this was the Hellmouth, and Giles never forgot anything. It just wasn't like him to not show up. Especially when they were meeting at his home.  
Riley quickly followed his girlfriend, concerned about her emotional well-being. "Buffy? We're gonna find him. Maybe he just went out to run some errands." Riley tried his best to comfort her, but Buffy was too focused on finding Giles.  
Buffy spun on Riley angrily. "You don't know that, Riley! He could be hurt, lying somewhere helpless. He could be…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. If Giles died, Buffy would have no one to turn to. Sure, Willow was great for the girly stuff, and her mom really did understand life, though Buffy would never admit that to Joyce, but only Giles knew how to give the right comfort to Buffy when she needed it.  
"He's not dead, Buffy! You have to believe that!" Riley took her in his arms. She just stood there for a moment, not moving, only standing with her boyfriends' arms around her. Suddenly, Buffy shuddered, grieving for the man she thought was lost. Buffy and Riley stood in the front courtyard like that for a long time; Buffy sobbing and Riley comforting her. "Shhh. It's ok, baby. I'm here. Just cry. It won't make everything better but it helps."  
Slowly, Buffy pulled away, looking up at Riley tearfully. "Thanks. Let's head inside. He's obviously not out here." Holding hands, the couple walked back inside. "Willow? Xander? Did you find him?" Buffy called out to her friends. Then she saw them. Willow was sitting on the couch, sobbing into Xander's shoulder. Xander himself was having trouble keeping back tears. Monica stood over the both of them protectively, looking in the direction of Riley and Buffy.  
"Oh, God! Is he-?" Buffy tried to ask, but the word stuck in her throat.  
Xander shook his head. "Not…that thing. But Buffy, he's hurt. Worse than ever. Even the time when Angel tortured him."   
Buffy flinched when she heard this. Angel was her ex-honey, a vampire with a soul who had lost that soul when he experienced perfect happiness. For months, Buffy had tried to get up the courage to kill he one true love, and before she could, he had tortured Giles ruthlessly. If it was worse than that, Buffy knew Giles didn't have long.  
Choking back a sob, Buffy asked him, "Have you called 9-1-1?"  
"I called less than a minute before you walked in Buffy." Monica told her.  
Buffy nodded in thanks then went to sit by her friends on Giles couch. She sighed sadly, wondering if she would ever see Giles alive again. She picked up his tweed jacket that he had tossed carelessly onto the couch. She buried her face in it, just to feel closer to her Watcher. "It smells like him," she said absently. She couldn't take it anymore. Giving into grief once more, Buffy sobbed. She grieved for those who died at the hands of the demons, she grieved for the Slayer's who had come before her and she grieved for the ones who had yet to die.  
  
Part 5:  
  
Joyce Summers sat with Andrew in her family room, enraptured by what he was telling her. 'He's helped so many people! Just like my daughter,' she thought with pride. She gasped in fear and awe as Andrew started to glow in a golden light.   
"Don't be afraid, Joyce." Andrew reassured her. Oddly, when he said that, Joyce didn't feel afraid. Only peace. "I am an Angel, sent by God to tell you that He loves you Joyce. He knows that things have been hard the past few years after you discovered Buffy's secret. And He wants you to know that your daughter was chosen for a very special purpose." Joyce looked at him questioningly. "Yes, God was the One who chose her for this dangerous task." At this, Joyce began to sob.  
"I always wondered who had decided that Buffy was going to be a super hero. If I had a face to picture, then I had someone to blame. But not knowing only caused me to doubt my own skills as a parent. Maybe if I had done something different, she wouldn't be the Slayer. It kills me inside knowing that I will probably outlive my only daughter by several years." Joyce wiped the tears from her face, saddened by this thought, yet happier than she had been in months.  
"You're not angry at God?" Andrew asked, surprised. When most people found out that God was a kind and loving God, they wanted to know why He had let so much pain and suffering happen.  
Joyce shook her head. "Being mad at Him doesn't change the fact that my little girl is the Chosen One. Why bother? All I know is that He did choose her. I may never know why, but I do know that it has made her into a beautiful, self-competent young women. I would never trade anything for those qualities in my baby."  
Andrew found himself in awe of the quiet strength that radiated from this woman. It was no wonder that her daughter was the Slayer. "You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that. So many people blame God for the problems of the world. He gave every human being on this planet the gift of free will. It's up to all of you to decide how you use it. Sadly, many people abuse that gift." Andrew paused, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. He knew it was time to tell Joyce why he had appeared to her.  
"Joyce, there is a reason that I am here. You see…I am the Angel of Death." Andrew stopped to see how she would take the news.  
"Is my little girl going to die?" She asked in a panic.  
"Truthfully, it is a possibility. She may be fighting her final battle this very night. Unless my friend Monica can get Buffy to accept God and that He made her so very special, she will lose. Only will her opponent be defeated if she accepts Him on her side. A full member of the Scooby Gang," he said with a small smile.  
Joyce smiled slightly at Andrew's attempt at humor. "How do I help? She's my girl. I'm not ready to lose her."  
"You must help her to find the Truth. It is possible that Monica will lead her to it without problems, but you must be prepared to help her. Are you ready for that?"  
Joyce nodded with determination.   
  
  



	5. "God So Loved The World"

Part 6:  
A/N: More is revealed in this part. And of course, this is where I'm stuck. Should I include the gang from 'Angel' in this story?   
  
Monica looked over at the four young students who had suddenly become her charges. It had not been foreseen that Rupert Giles would be attacked and Monica would take over his role as researcher of the group. But since it had happened, she must do as her Provider told her to. The young Angel kneeled on the floor and prayed.  
  
'Heavenly Father, thank you for always being there; through all eternity. Father, I pray that you will guide all of us through the upcoming battles. I know that Buffy and her friends are strong, but they have nothing without you. Father, help me show them that You are the only way to Salvation. Let them see the Truth, Father. They are so young, too young to be fighting the evils of this world. Protect us Father, hold us in your arms of love and keep us safe from harm. All these things I pray in the name of your Son, Jesus Christ. Amen.'   
  
While Monica was praying, the Scooby Gang gathered around the coffee table to start researching. Buffy heard a sound that was like a soft whisper on the wind. Looking around, she saw Monica kneeling on the ground her eyes closed and her head bowed in a sort of reverence. Nudging her friends, Buffy pointed out this strange, yet oddly comforting, sight.  
  
"What do you guys think? Is she praying?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Certainly looks that way." Xander quietly responded. "The last time I prayed...well, it's been so long, I can't remember."  
  
"I think we pray in some way every day, Xand." Willow looked up from the book she was researching to join in the conversation. "I mean we're all in these dangerous situations at least once a week. So don't you think that when we're fighting for our lives, we all ask for help from someone?"  
  
"I think he's talking about praying to God, Wills. Not necessarily just prayer to any god or goddess."  
  
"Oh. Right, good point." Willow ducked her head a bit sheepishly and returned to her book.  
  
Xander looked at his friend with a smile. "It was a good point though. We do all ask for help from someone."  
  
"Buffy? Can I talk with you for a moment?" Monica had just walked over to where the group was sitting and had been observing their conversation. Since they were on the subject of God, Monica figured that now was a good time to talk to Buffy about Christ. After she had prayed, Monica felt an inner peace and felt that now was the time to reveal who she really was.  
  
Buffy looked up at the young woman, and could have sworn she saw a little golden light surrounding her. "Of course. If you guys would excuse me, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Both Xander and Willow nodded distractedly, too wrapped up in their research to really pay attention. (A/N: Xander is wrapped up in a book? Who is this guy and what did he do to the real Xander???)  
  
Buffy led Monica upstairs to Giles' bedroom. It seemed odd being in there, as this was where her mentor slept. On the other hand, it was comforting and offered a sort of homey feel. "Please, take a seat." Buffy motioned to the bed, indicating that Monica could sit beside her.  
  
"Thank you," Monica sat down quietly and just looked at Buffy for a moment.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" Buffy asked jokingly, searching for some sort of blemish or oddity on her face.  
  
Monica laughed quietly and shook her head. "No, I was just thinking that you're a very pretty girl. And something else." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts and adding a quick prayer to her Creator. "Buffy, do you ever think about God?"  
  
Buffy looked at Monica in surprise. This wasn't what she expected at all. "God? Sometimes, I guess. I mean it's so hard to believe in God when all this awful stuff is going on in the real world. God just seems like something to fall back on, you know? Someone to blame when things go wrong, or someone to go to when you need help."  
  
"God is someone you go to when you need help, Buffy. But He is so much more than that. Buffy, what do you know about the story of Jesus?"  
  
"Well, I know that an Angel of God came to Mary and told her that she would be bearing the Child of God. Jesus traveled around with his disciples and taught large crowds of people about God. He was persecuted, arrested and died on the cross. I know there's a lot more to it than that, but those are the basics anyway."  
  
Monica nodded in confirmation. "Buffy, many Christians believe that Jesus was God in human form. He came to earth to save us. You see Jesus died on the cross to pay the debt of our sins. Before Christ came to earth, there existed a gap between human beings and God. But the Messiah's crucifixion assured a place in Heaven for all who believed."  
  
Buffy looked down at the comforter on Giles' bed and wondered why Monica was telling her these things. "Monica? Why this line of questioning? Or more importantly, why are you preaching to me?"  
  
Monica stood up and faced the young woman. Buffy gasped as Monica began to glow. "Fear not," she said. "I am an Angel, sent by God, to tell you that He loves you very much."  
  
"God…He loves me?" This astonished Buffy. She had almost completely turned her back on God, and He loved her?  
  
"Oh, very much. You see He wants you to know a few things. Have you ever wondered why you were chosen as the Slayer?"  
  
Buffy looked at the Angel in surprise. She had never mentioned being the Slayer. 'She's an Angel, you dork. Of course she knows.' "It has crossed my mind a few million times," Buffy told her.  
  
"God chose you Buffy. He is the source of your power and if you don't accept Christ in your life, you will die tonight."   
  
A/N: I don't really like cliffies all that much, and yet I ended this chapter with one. I'll get more up as soon as I know exactly what it's supposed to be! Please r/r!  
  



	6. "Return to me with all your heart, with ...

Part 7:  
A/N: I decided that Angel should be in the story…I know it's late to bring them all in, so I'm going back a bit chronologically to just before the Scoobies meeting Monica for the first time. Next part will have more Xander and Riley in it.  
  
  
Cordelia Chase had changed a lot since high school. Sure, she still had her self-centered moments, but after all she had witnessed in Sunnydale, it was difficult to look beyond all the evils of the world. Having no place to go after graduation, Cordelia decided to try her hand at acting in LA. Unfortunately, that never panned out and she just happened to meet Angel at a party a few months ago.  
  
She chuckled a bit, thinking how strange her life had become. Cordelia, the May Queen at Sunnydale High, was working with a vampire with a soul, and an ex-Watcher, to help save the lives of complete strangers. "Well, we certainly don't lack for interesting things to do around here," she mused softly.  
  
"What was that?" Cordelia looked up from her reverie.   
  
"Oh, Wesley, I completely forgot you were here. Any luck on the research?" She got up from behind the computer to join Wesley on the couch.  
  
He didn't even look up from the arcane book he was so absorbed with. "Hmmm? No, nothing so far. I haven't a clue what your last vision means, Cordelia. I've exhausted nearly all of my sources and none of them contain what you've described." Wesley sighed in frustration. "Go over what you saw, one more time."  
  
Cordy groaned. "That's what you said last time. Ok, but this is it. The gang from Sunnydale was in danger. Buffy was heading up the group, of course, but there was something different. There were three people standing behind her, and they were glowing. Buffy seemed to be glowing too…or maybe she was just sweaty."  
  
"Cordelia." Wesley looked at her warningly.  
  
"Sorry. That's all I can remember though."  
  
Wesley pondered this again, for what seemed like the millionth time. "The only thing that stands out is the glowing people." He paused again, working something through his head. "Cordelia? What was the color of the light surrounding them?"  
  
Cordy cocked her head as she tried to recall. This was something that hadn't occurred to them before and it could be the key to finding the answer. "I'm not really sure…It seemed kind of-", she paused, looking for the right word. "Comforting? It didn't feel dangerous at all. I guess loving is the word I'm looking for. The three beings were surrounded in a golden light." She finally concluded, looking at Wesley. "Does that ring a bell?"  
  
Wesley shook his head in dismay. He thought for sure that this would be the missing piece, but he was no closer to figuring it out than before. "I have no idea."  
  
"What don't you have any idea about?" Angel chose that moment to walk into his office.   
  
'Of course he's wearing black,' Cordelia thought to herself. "That vision I had the other day. We're still completely lost. The only thing I remember in addition to what I already told you is that the people were surrounded in a golden light."  
  
Angel sat at the chair behind the desk, leaning forward in concentration. "Golden light? I seem to recall seeing something like that once. I was very young though, it was before I was turned."  
  
Wesley looked at him in interest. "Tell us what you can remember."  
  
Angel closed his eyes, trying to recall exactly what had happened. "I was about 12 or 13, and a friend of mine had drowned in the river on the outskirts of town," he began, a hint of the Irish accent coming through. "Patrick was my best friend, and I was feeling depressed about his death. I went back to the river where he drowned and I just sat at the banks, contemplating joining him."  
  
Cordelia and Wesley both looked at him, the sympathy, yet gratefulness, evident in their eyes.  
  
"I was standing at the waters edge, ready to go in and let the current take me away, when I heard something behind me. I turned around and I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. She had flowing red hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her dress fluttered around her as though a slight breeze was moving it, but the one thing I remember about that day is how still it was. Yet there she stood, her hair blowing around her head and that dress, as soft as a cloud, billowing around her ankles.  
  
"'Fear not,' she told me. She had the softest voice and the lilt of the Irish accent. All I could do was stare as she told me that she was and Angel sent by God, and of God's great love for me. She told me that He had a plan for me and if I were to kill myself, He would weep for me. I was so shocked that God could love me, little, unimportant me, that all thoughts of suicide left me. I cried so hard that afternoon, and she held me in her arms. I felt her relieve the embrace and when I looked up, she was gone."  
  
His friends looked at him in sympathy and amazement. Suddenly, something seemed to click in Cordelia's head. "One of the women I saw in my vision had long red hair! Maybe it's the same Angel."  
  
"Well, whatever the reason for there being Angels in Sunnydale, it's obvious we're need there." Wesley stated, rising from his place on the couch. "The Powers that Be don't send visions for the fun of it. And if God is sending His Angels, something big must be happening."  
  
Angel looked at his two employees, his friends, the two who had stood by him when things got rough. And it looked like things were about to get rougher. "Wesley, call Giles and tell him we're coming. Both of you, pack your things," he told them. "We're going back to Sunnydale."  



	7. A Rather Strange Encounter

Part 8:  
A/N: I realized that Riley has all but disappeared from this plot, so this chapter focuses more on him. I'm really not a big fan of Captain Cardboard, but he is in the fic, so I have to give him some time. Next chapter, more Xander! Again, please r/r!  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. If they did, I'd never get anything done...   
  
Tess sat on a park bench, under the moonlight in Weatherly Park. It never ceased to amaze the Angel just how beautiful the night sky could be. She wasn't there for a rest though. The Father had sent Tess to the park because Riley Finn would be going through on patrol at anytime. The problem was that Tess didn't have a clue what was going through the boy's head. 'Well, You will give me what I need to know, when I need to know it, won't you Lord? Father, give me the right words to say to Riley. I know he's going through a rough time right now and he needs Your encouraging words. Fill me with Your spirit, oh God. In Christ's name I pray, amen.'  
  
At that moment, someone, or something, came crashing through the bushes. Following the creature was one Agent Riley Finn, decked out in army camouflage. Tess rose slowly from the bench, all the while watching Riley fight the bleached blond vampire.  
  
"I swear Spike, if I see you around her house again, I will personally introduce you to Mr. Pointy! I don't get why she hasn't just staked you." Riley pushed Spike to the ground, towering over the Billy Idol wannabe. "Now, get out of here."  
  
Spike scrambled to his feet, racing for his crypt. With one last glance back at Riley, he went back to the woods, heading towards the Initiative's secret caves.  
  
Tess walked slowly towards Riley, a look of sympathy in her large brown eyes. He turned abruptly to face the Angel. The first thing he noticed about the woman standing before him was serene calm she emanated.  
  
"Hello," she said, as though she hadn't just seen him beating a vampire to a bloody pulp.  
  
Riley looked at the woman warily. Who knew what she could be when you were in Sunnydale? "Hello." He said this cautiously, trying to figure out why she was wigged, as Buffy would say. "Sorry about that a few minutes ago. That guy…well, he's in a um, a gang. And he's been stalking my girlfriend. So I had to teach him a lesson." He kept nodding, as if he were trying to convince himself. "My name is Riley Finn, by the way."  
  
"Tess," the Angel responded, holding out her hand. "Would you like to talk?" She knew it was an odd way to introduce herself, but there simply wasn't enough time. Tess needed to talk to the boy before everything fell apart.  
  
Riley nodded and sat on the same bench Tess had been sitting on only ten minutes earlier. "What brings you to Sunnydale?" He asked. "This is a pretty small town, and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around."  
  
"You're right, I'm not from around here. I travel a lot with some friends of mine. One of them is currently teaching at U.C. Sunnydale."  
  
"Really?" Riley looked intrigued by this. "What class is she teaching?"  
  
"Freshman psychology. Her name is Monica."  
  
"It's a small world after all," he told the woman sitting beside him. "I'm the TA for that class."  
  
Tess chuckled, glancing at his outfit. "So if you're a TA, why the army get-up?" Tess knew perfectly well why he was wearing it, but he couldn't know what she knew.  
  
Riley grimaced as he looked down at his standard Initiative gear. Last time he had tried to explain the 'get-up', he ended up looking like a fool in front of Buffy's friends. He had told them he was out playing paint ball, yet he didn't have anything staining his clothes. How lame could he get? "Um, well…I'm in the ROTC program. They had us out running drills, and that's when I ran into Spike."  
  
"I see," the Angel nodded, thinking to herself, 'that boy will think up any story to avoid the truth and protect the Slayer.' "As much as I hate shocking nice boys like you, I'm afraid there isn't much time," Tess told him, in almost the same way Merrick told Buffy she was the Slayer.  
  
"Much time for what?" The boy asked, confused. To his complete shock and surprise, the coffee colored woman began to glow. (I know we've gone through this before.)  
  
"Don't be afraid, Agent Riley Finn." Off his look of surprise, she told him, "Yes I know who you are and what you fight against. I am an Angel sent by God to help you through a very difficult time."  
  
Riley gulped and looked down at his combat boots that had suddenly become very interesting. "An Angel?" He whispered. "God…He has a message for me?"  
  
"Yes, He does. He wants you to know that He loves you Riley Finn. God has a plan for your life, and He knows you have been going through a difficult time right now. And He needs you for the larger task you are to face in the coming days."  
  
Riley finally looked at the Angel sitting beside him. "What task are you talking about? Is it Adam?"  
  
"Adam is only a pawn in the scheme of things. Yes, he will get the war between Light and Dark started. But there are many dangers to come after that first battle. God needs your help. He needs Buffy, Willow, Xander, everyone involved with the nightly battles. Yes, even Spike will be of some use."  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. Those 'civilians' who had been involved with the Slayer for so long were actually useful. Not say that he didn't love the Scooby Gang, but Riley had held the belief that only certain, capable people should know about what really went on in Sunnydale. Then again, he never thought Buffy was as 'capable' as she was. "What do I need to do?"  
  
"Be there for Buffy. She needs all the support you can give her. You need to concentrate on letting God take care of the hard stuff. Buffy needs to do the same. You're very alike in that respect; you both feel it's your duty to handle everything. God wants to help you fight this battle. He is, after all, the One who chose Buffy as the Slayer. Right now, you need to go back to Giles' place. They found him seriously injured and Buffy needs you to be strong for her right now."  
  
With that, Riley bolted from his place on the bench, running in the direction of where Giles lived. He took off so fast; he didn't even notice that Tess had suddenly disappeared into thin air.  
  
  
A/N: For those of you who wanted me to get rid of Riley completely, I'm sorry, he just wouldn't go away. Who knows what's going to happen with Commando Boy? I promise there will be more Xander next time. The original Scoobies will play a very important role in this fic, just later on. Oh, and look for a few surprise visits by people from Buffy's LA days.  
  
I know I haven't done this yet, but those of you who have been reviewing, thank you! So I'm going to thank each of you. (I'll most likely do this in upcoming chapters too)  
  
Jess (I apologize for the delay. FF.N has been really slow lately and I'm having problems uploading.)  
moon princess 97524   
Molly Ann  
MK (no plans on leaving you hanging, I promise!)  
Jessica Soedirgo  
in-a-dream  
amanda  
k. krieg  
  
You guys are great! Keep the reviews coming. If you spot anything weird, let me know and I'll fix it.  
  



	8. Forgive and Forget

Part 9:  
A/N: As promised, Xander will be featured in this section. I feel like he was kind of shafted last season, so I'm fixing it. Keep r/r, I love getting feedback!  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I wish they were, but since they're not, I will continue to bow at the feet of the masters, Joss Whedon and Martha Williamson...  
  
"Do you think Giles will be ok, Xander?" Willow looked at the young man sitting beside her on the couch. 'He's grown up so much since high school. I just wish he knew how much he means to all of us.'  
  
"Of course he will. He's Watcher-man." Xander looked sadly towards the door where the paramedics had come through and taken Giles to the ambulance. He hadn't missed the look the EMT guys gave each other, 'this doesn't look good'. More softly, and less confident than before, Xander turned back to Willow and said, "He has to be ok. We need him."  
  
The petite redhead beside him rested her head on his shoulder, sniffling softly. "I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to Giles," she told Xander. "He's been more of a father to me than my father ever was. Heck, he's been more of a mother than my mother was."  
  
Xander chuckled slightly at this statement. It was true; Willow's parents never seemed interested in what was going on in their only daughter's life. "I know what you mean, Wills. Until I met Giles, I couldn't look up to any older male figure. The end of our sophomore year, when we had been helping them for a while, I wanted to ask Giles to adopt me. It would have been a lot better than being at home." Xander said this last part somewhat regretfully, as though longing for what might have been.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What went on in your house these last few years? You're my best friend, and I felt like you were pushing me away when it came to your family." Willow turned to look at the boy she had known since childhood, the concern showing in those large doe-eyes.  
  
'She wants to know what went on in my house. Of all the things she could have asked, that was it? I kept it from her because I didn't want her to get hurt. She's seen so many horrors, and I'm about to add to them.' Xander shook his head, trying to clear it. "Oh, Wills. Did you have to ask me that? My life at home was...well, lets put it this way: you know those made for TV movies they show about the kid being abused by his father? Well, they base those movies on my life."  
  
"Oh, Xander. Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
"Because you would have reacted the same way you just did. I handled it, didn't I?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you handled all right!" Willow spat at him angrily. "We're your friends, for goodness sake, Xander! You should have said something to us. We could have helped!"  
  
"There was nothing anyone could do," he hissed back at her. "He only did it when he was drunk."  
  
"Which, if I recall, is constantly," Willow said sadly. "No wonder you've been more and more withdrawn this year. You didn't want us to know, and the only way to keep a secret is to stay away. Am I right?"  
  
"I stayed away? Oh, I'm sorry, All-Knowing One. Ever since you and Buffy went to college, I have been trying to keep us together, but you both pushed me away. 'Xander's not important anymore'", he mocked. " 'I don't see why we should hang out with him. He just gets in the way.' Maybe Cordy was right last year when she told me I was the Zeppo."  
  
Willow crouched down in front of Xander and took his hands. (Think the scene in the Bronze in the episode "The Freshman) "Alexander LaVelle Harris. Look at me. You are not the Zeppo. You keep the Scooby Gang together." Willow spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure he was hearing everything she was saying. "Buffy would have been dead if it wasn't for you. We would all be dead inside if it weren't for your corny jokes. If we've been pushing you away, I am truly sorry. It wasn't done intentionally. You are a vital part of this team. We couldn't do half the things we do without you. I mean, who came up with the idea to use the rocket launcher to defeat the Judge?"  
  
"Me." He said softly, looking into her eyes.  
  
"And who was 'key guy' at Graduation last year?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Who kept those guys from blowing up the school while we were trying to close the Hellmouth?"  
  
"Me." He paused for a moment. "Wait. How did you know about that?"  
  
"Faith thought she caught a glimpse of something, or someone, and told us about it later. It took us a while, but we put together what happened. And Oz remembered seeing a bomb down in boiler room after he woke up."  
  
"That was one crazy night."  
  
Willow nodded emphatically. "Yeah it was. Thank you, Xander."  
  
"Thank you? For what?"  
  
"For being who you are. No matter what's happened to us, or what will happen to us, we'll always be friends. I promise."  
  
"I promise too, Wills."  
  
Just then, Buffy came slowly down the stairs, Monica trailing slowly behind her. Seeing the touching scene before her, Buffy asked softly, "Hey guys. What's going on?"  
  
Willow and Xander turned to look at the blond slayer. 'She's so beautiful,' Xander thought. 'She's really grown up this year. I guess having a vampire with a soul for a boyfriend would age a person. But she seems more complete, even since she went upstairs.'  
  
"Nothin, Buff. We were just talking. They came and took Giles to the hospital a little while ago. We thought we would wait for you and we could all go together."  
  
Buffy strode over to the couch and picked up Giles' sweater. "He might want this when he wakes up. We all know how chilly it can get in those hospital gowns." Buffy looked down at the floor, eyes filling with tears, but she didn't want them to see. After what she had just witnessed in his bedroom, Buffy felt more confident, yet more frightened than she ever had. "Come on, let's go see Giles."  
  
Buffy opened the door, and to her surprise, someone was standing there, about to knock. Actually, two someone's. "Pike? Merrick?"  
  
  
A/N: I know, a cliffhanger. And yes, I am well aware that Merrick is dead. But if Joss can bring people back from the dead, than I can too. I've always wondered how Merrick and Giles would get along…I mean, they are both British. So, maybe next time we'll have a tea party in the hospital! Until then, keep r/r!  



	9. He's Like Father to us All...

Part 10:  
A/N: I promise, I'm not putting any more people in this story! It takes too much time to get through all the character development. Anyway, thanks to all who have been reviewing. And if this part is a bit confusing, it's because I don't have a clue what I'm doing here...Oh, thoughts are now in italics. (Or they should be anyway. Let me know if it doesn't work.)  
Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? They're not mine, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"For the Lord himself will come down from Heaven, with a loud command, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trumpet call of God, and the dead in Christ will rise first. After that, we who are still alive and are left will be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air. And so we will be with the Lord forever." 1 Thessalonians 4:16-17  
  
All Buffy could do was stand and stare in shock as she faced her dead Watcher. A million thoughts raced through her mind at once. People don't die and come back...he's a vampire...Lothos must have turned him or something. Oh God, help me! This is entirely my fault!   
  
The instant Buffy uttered the name 'Merrick', Willow's eyes widened in fright. Hadn't Buffy and Giles both said that this was the name of Buffy's dead Watcher? The redhead noticed a slight movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Xander move closer to Buffy as though protecting the Slayer. It was hard to miss the glint of malice, yet pure confusion, in his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Hello Buffy. It has been a long time," Merrick finally said, breaking the silence. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Uh huh...I mean it's good to see you too. Especially since I thought you were dead!"  
  
Merrick cleared his throat, glancing meaningfully at Pike. "Um, yes...well. I am terribly sorry about that, my dear. But it was a necessary step to take. Your true Powers weren't awakened until you had a reason to fight. And that was to avenge my 'death'".  
  
Willow and Xander gulped audibly. Monica looked as though nothing out of the ordinary were happening, and Pike was staring at the ground, rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
Finally paying him notice, Buffy looked at her old friend with kindness. "Hey, Pike." She said softly. "You look a lot better than when I last saw you."  
  
He grunted in response. The last time he had seen Buffy was last year when she helped him defeat the Rock demon, Grayhewn. (If you haven't read "Sins of the Father", go out and buy it or check it out from the library. You know, "where the books live". Anyway, it's really good! And it explains that last line) "Last time you saw me, I had almost been turned to stone. Thanks Willow, by the way. I don't think I thanked you properly before."  
  
"You're welcome," she replied quietly. Seeing Pike wasn't such a shock; after all, she had met him before. What was nagging on the edges of her mind was that they were standing here, idly chitchatting, while Giles lay in a lone hospital bed, maybe dying. "Um, you guys? As much as I hate to bring up this lovely family reunion, we have a Watcher to attend to."  
  
Everyone seemed to come out of a trance as they realized there were more important things to do that day than stand and stare at each other. "Of course," Monica said, jumping in. "We'll take my friend Tess' car. She lent it to me for the day."  
  
I wonder if Tess is an Angel too? Buffy thought to herself as they went out into the bright daylight. Squinting her eyes against the sun, she noticed a beautiful red convertible sitting in front of the sidewalk.   
  
Xander stared at the thing of beauty before him. He would give his eyeteeth for a car like that. "Wow." That was all he could say; no other words came to mind. If he had one left. Xander could have sworn he felt his brains dribbling out his ears when he saw the car.  
  
Buffy and Willow snickered. "Boys. A car is all it takes to reduce them to bumbling fools."  
  
"It's sad, really." Willow replied, her eyes on her best friend. "But, you know what they say… 'Simple minds, simple pleasures'." With that, Willow and Buffy grinned at each other and climbed in the backseat of the car.  
  
After a rather uncomfortable silence, Buffy leaned forward to speak to Merrick. "I thought you were dead. I mean I saw you die. What happened? What did I miss?"  
  
Buffy's former Watcher shifted in his seat so he could see her better. "Have you heard of Immortals Buffy?"  
  
She nodded slowly in reply. "I think so, yeah."  
  
"I am an Immortal. The only one in the Council of Watchers actually. You see my job is to begin the Slayer's training, then 'die' and another Watcher is sent to the girl. It prepares her for whatever may come."  
  
"You mean it prepares me to face death, don't you?"  
  
"Um...well, yes. If you want to put it that way."  
  
Xander decided to pipe up. "I think she just did."  
  
Willow nudged him hard in the side, trying to tell him to stay out of it. Xander looked at her, questions in his eyes. When he saw the rather meaningful look she gave him, Xander nodded and zipped his lips, not saying another word until they got to Sunnydale Memorial Hospital.  
  
Buffy and Willow nearly dove out of the car before Monica had actually parked it. The young Angel cringed as she heard the door hit the neighboring car. Tess isn't gonna like hearing about that one, she thought to herself. If there was one thing that Tess was protective of, besides her 'Angel babies', it was her car.  
  
The Scoobies rushed inside, heading straight to the reception desk. The nurse on duty, Marilyn, looked up at them. Her glasses had a nasty habit of sliding down her nose, so she finally decided to take them off and set them on the desk. "How may I help you?" She asked in a southern drawl, focusing on Merrick.  
  
Noticing this, he stepped forward. "We are looking for a Mr. Rupert Giles. He was brought in this afternoon? Could you tell us what room he's in?"  
  
Marilyn actually looked apologetic. "I remember them bringing him in. He looked really familiar, so I thought I'd ask about him. They put him in ICU, and Dr. Isaacs said it didn't look good. If he makes it through the night, they're considering that a miracle." She heard the girls gasped and looked in their direction. What she saw made her weep for these people. The blonde looked absolutely stricken, as if her world had just crashed around her. The redheads eyes seemed to triple in size and began to water. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears she knew would come. "I am so sorry. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know. He's upstairs one level, to the left and down the hall. It's room 229."  
  
They nodded in thanks and walked towards the elevator. Monica mumbled a quick thank you to Marilyn and followed the others. It was silent as a tomb as they made their way to Giles' room. Only 1 Person Allowed at a Time, a sign was posted on the outside of the door to room number 229.  
  
"Buffy, why don't you go ahead?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "No, I think I'm gonna be a while," the Slayer replied. "You go ahead, Xander."  
  
He placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly, as though reluctant to enter the room. When he finally did, Xander was shocked by what he saw. Rupert Giles was completely surrounded by wiring and tubing. He was pale and sickly looking, a large bruise covering the entire right side of his face. His arm was in a cast, help close to his chest, and the incessant beeping of the heart monitor was echoing in the sterile room.  
  
Xander pulled up one of those comfy hospital chairs and placed by Giles' bed. He just sat there for about five minutes, thinking about what he could say. "Hey, G-man." He began softly. "I wanted to let you know something that I told Wills earlier. See, I haven't had the best home life. In fact, you could say that it sucks. My dad is a drunk, so of course I got beat up on a lot. I hid it pretty well, didn't I?   
  
"I was telling Wills, when were sitting in your house, that you were the first man I have ever respected. You would lay down your life for all of us. My dad never even held my hand crossing the street." He had to pause for a minute, as his voice suddenly caught in his throat. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Xander took the Watcher's hand. "I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me; to all of us. If you don't pull through this, we will miss you, but most of all, your legacy; your love for all of us, will be remembered. Thank you Giles. Thank you for loving us." He rose slowly from the chair and strode over to the door. His hand on the knob once again, Xander turned to look at the man who had made such a huge impact on his life. Then he walked out the door and into the hallway.  
  
"Will, you want to go next?" He looked in his best friend's direction, knowing how difficult this would be.  
  
She nodded and walked into room 229. Pulling up the same chair Xander had sat in only minutes before, Willow took her mentors hand and held it tightly. Whimpering slightly, she started talking to him. "So I guess this will be a lot more serious than Xander was, huh? He told me some pretty private stuff today, so I won't say anything. If he did already, well then, I'm proud of him. I'm not really sure what you say to someone who's in a coma. 'Been there, done that?'   
  
"There's something you need to know. It's not really a secret, so you don't need to carry it to the grave or whatever." Willow paused, realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry. I am such a dork. Anyway, that thing you need to know. You're my family. I mean, if you actually go and decide to die, I'll consider myself orphaned. Until I met you and Buffy, nobody really bothered to care about me. I was just a shy bookworm, surrounded by 'geekdom'. When I started helping you guys save the world, I felt like I had a purpose. You saw my potential; what I could be, and you fed me with knowledge, love and kindness. I will never forget how I felt each time you asked me to look up something on that 'dread machine'. You've taught me a lot about who I am, and who I could be. For that, I am eternally grateful to you. I love you, Giles…Dad. I love you, Dad."  
  
Willow walked out the door in the same manner as Xander, pausing at the door, and looking at the man on the bed. Once in the hallway, Willow sat in the same chair she had been in before and nudged Buffy. "You can go in now," she told her best friend.  
  
"Thanks Wills. I don't know how long I'll be, so if you guys want to grab something to eat, go ahead." Buffy rose from her place on the chair, and walked to the very place she didn't want to be at that moment. Why was it Giles? I don't know if I can do this. Buffy squared her shoulders and entered her Watcher's room.  
  
Instead of sitting, Buffy just stood there, watching the rise and fall of his chest, hearing the beep…beep…beep of the heart monitor. The Slayer tried to fight back tears, but found the effort futile. Giving in, Buffy seemed to fold upon herself, the racking sobs taking her to the floor. After what seemed like forever, Buffy finally collected her thoughts and sat in the plastic chair by Giles' bed. Taking his hand, just like Willow had, she began to speak.   
  
"Geez Giles. Why did you go and do something like this? Seems like you're the one who's had the most concussions in the group. And that's saying something, since I'm the Slayer. I know that's why you put yourself on the line. You do it to protect me; to protect all of us. That's my job! See, this is how this is supposed to work: the Watcher is supposed to outlive the Slayer. Remember that whole short life span thing?  
  
"That's another thing. I know the reason I'm still actually living is because of you. You challenged me, and you showed me what it means to be the Chosen One. When we first met, I wanted nothing to do with you. I think it was because you reminded me of Merrick, and I hadn't lost him that long before I met you. Speaking of Merrick, guess who showed up on your doorstep when we were leaving? Yep, my dead Watcher. Not as dead as I thought he was. I guess he's an Immortal who trains the new Slayer and then stages his death to 'prepare her for what may come'. In other words, that's how he shows the girl what it's like to lose someone close to you.  
  
"The thing is, if I felt that way after I had lost Merrick, just imagine how I would feel if I lost you. I'm sure you've heard this from the other two already, but there isn't anyone in my life who I can go to and tell anything without being judged. Last year, when you found out that Angel was back, and we were sitting in your office after that lovely intervention in the library. You told me that I had no respect for you, or the job you perform. My heart shattered in a million pieces in that single moment. The last thing I ever wanted to do was lose your trust. I can only imagine what you were thinking, or how you were feeling, and for that I apologize. I know I should have said something as soon as I knew, but I wasn't even sure what was going on. You have no idea how hard that was, keeping such a secret. I felt like my life was falling apart. I've always known you were a great man, Rupert Giles. But the one moment when I knew for sure was when you put aside all your hatred for Angel and helped me save him at Christmas and at Graduation.  
  
"When you went all ballistic on us after Angelus killed Jenny, and I found you at the warehouse, well, what I said? It still holds true. I can't do this without you. It's not just because you're my Watcher. You're so much more than that. You are the one reason that I still go out there and fight every night. You're the only man I look up to. And you are the father I never really had. Actually, when I found out that you and mom had, um…well, you know. Anyway, when I found out, it kind of wigged me for a bit. But the more I thought about, the more I knew I would be ok if you ever got together. Because you're my dad. It's as simple as that." Buffy paused, wiping away the tears that were streaking down her face.  
  
She started to speak again, her voice now soft and raspy from crying. "One more thing, Giles. You can't die. I just won't let you. We need you here, not off in some Great Beyond, or in Heaven." The beeps seemed to slow even as she spoke. Suddenly, the room felt very small and very empty. "Giles? Do you hear me?! You cannot die! God, don't leave me! I can't do this alone! I need you, Rupert Giles!" Buffy Anne Summers couldn't go on any further. She just slid on the bed, holding him as best as she could. And a little piece of her life began to slip away as the beeps turned into a whine that would not end.  
  
  
A/N: OK, wow. I didn't that would be so long, or so sad. I've got a lump in my throat as I write this. I wanted to thank all who reviewed. I checked my email today and I had 10 more reviews in just an hour and a half! So thanks to:  
Louie Pastiche: Wow! 3 Reviews! I'm impressed. I hadn't even thought about Andrew maybe knowing about Joyce's future condition. You got my wheels turning!  
Superfan: You had me really confused. Are you reading this as though it takes place in the 5th season? Because it takes place in the last half of 4th season. If you were clear on that, then just ignore me!  
Papa Wheelie: I've been toying with this idea for a while. Thanks much!  
Zantac the Barbarian: I'm glad you approve (no sarcasm, I promise) Some of it will stay the same, but that's all I'll say.  
Dr. P.G. Thirteen: That is one of the best compliments I could get. Thank you!  
  
In the next part, more Angel and the LA gang. They're heading to Sunnydale, so expect more angst in the B/A relationship. Also, I will be nice and conclude this wonderful cliffie!  



	10. To Live, or to Die

Part 11:  
A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay! Whatever inspiration I had for writing that last chapter left me as soon as I wrote the last sentence. Also, I noticed that the italics didn't work, so all thoughts will be in . If anyone knows if you can do italics in text format, let me know. I've been writing this in Microsoft Word and pasting it into Notepad. Ok, as promised, the cliffhanger will be resolved in this chapter. Also, more scenes with Angel and the gang!   
  
  
Angel glanced anxiously over at the passenger seat where Cordelia was sitting. Her head was in her hands as she grimaced in pain. "Stupid visions," she muttered.   
  
Wesley leaned forward in concern. "Cordelia, what did you see?"  
  
She shook her head, as though not entirely sure. "I think it was a hospital. Um, Buffy was there, and someone was on the bed. Giles, maybe? It was so unclear; the worst they've been since the PTB started sending these monstrosities."  
  
Angel frowned in confusion. If Cordy's seeing Buffy in a hospital, then it wasn't in LA. She's gotta be at Sunnydale Memorial. "You guys, it's even more important now that we get to Sunnydale. If Cordelia's right, Giles could be in danger. We have to get there as fast as we can."  
  
As if we were going to lollygag around. Cordelia looked at Angel in annoyance; she knew very well that the Scooby gang was in danger. She may have held a grudge against Xander and Willow, but she had grown up a lot since graduation. Saving the lives of the only people who had really ever bothered to care was a lot more important than being mad at those people.   
  
"Of course," Wesley said softly, patting Angel on the shoulder. "We will get there. But only if you stop driving like a granny!"  
  
Angel grunted at that and stepped on the gas. Down the highway they flew, going to face some unknown danger.  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile, at the hospital)  
  
Time seemed to stop for Buffy Summers as soon as she heard the whine of the hear monitor. Doctors rushed into the room, immediately going to work on Giles. The Slayer backed against the wall, eyes wide, and unable to support herself. Leaning against the wall, she slid down until she was sitting on the cold tile floor. Buffy held her head in her hands as she lost hope completely.  
  
He looked around to see the doctors surrounding someone on the bed. Noticing the light brown hair, Rupert Giles gasped. Bloody hell! That's me!. He looked around frantically, eyes widening in shock as he saw the one woman he had ever loved his entire life. "Jenny?"  
  
She came forward, tears filling her large brown eyes. Jenny Calendar, of the Kalderash clan, was just as beautiful in death as she had been in life. "Oh, Rupert. You're not supposed to be here yet. You have to live!"  
  
He held her in his arms, savoring the memory of just seeing her. "Jenny, I don't understand. What's happening?"  
  
"Your life is hanging in the balance. You have a choice; live or die. I can't do anything to influence you, Giles, but you need to know that whatever you choose will directly affect the course of the future."  
  
He looked down at his love, tears filling his eyes. "What a predicament I'm in. If I choose death, I'll get you back and lose Buffy. If I choose life, I'll still have Buffy in my life, but you will still be gone. Jenny, what do I do?"  
  
She shook her head at him. "No, no. I told you I couldn't affect your decision. But Rupert, listen to me. You've lived for two and a half years with me out of your life. I'm not trying to make it seem as though it wasn't hard. I know it was. I've been watching over you. Giles, just imagine how your death would affect not only Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies, but how do you think the Hellmouth would be affected?"  
  
Giles looked at her in confusion, then looked around the room. His eyes landed on where Buffy was still sitting on the floor, sobbing into her hands. Oh dear. I can't leave her. "I don't understand. My dying would affect the Hellmouth?"  
  
Jenny nodded slowly. She knew she had to choose her words carefully so Giles didn't get overwhelmed. "If you die, it would be the beginning of a domino affect. Buffy would be so devastated that she would be unable to defeat Adam. In turn, the demons would hear about it and overtake Sunnydale. Without you, Buffy will feel she has nothing to fight for."  
  
"So what you're telling me," Giles looked at Jenny, tears streaming down his face, "is that I need to live. I can't consciously make the decision to die when I know how it will affect Buffy. I've already seen how it's affecting her, and I can't do it. I have to live, Jenny. I want to live!" Before they could even say goodbye, Giles felt something tugging at him, pulling him towards the body on the bed.   
  
Jenny's mouth was moving, he saw it move, but no sound came out. His love was fading slowly away as he moved closer and closer to consciousness. But although he couldn't hear her, the message was loud and clear, "I love you forever. I'll never forget you."  
  
Suddenly, everything seemed to focus as Giles began to cough on the bed. He felt gentle hands holding him down as he strained to see his Slayer. "It's a miracle," he heard someone say. "I never thought we'd get him back."  
  
Buffy looked up from her place on the floor, alarmed and relieved as she heard the comforting sound of Giles coughing. She scrambled to her feet, wanting to see her Watcher. "Giles?" The tears came again, though this time in relief and happiness.   
  
Dr. Isaacs stepped towards her, kindness filling his eyes. "Miss Summers, I presume?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes. Is he going to be ok now?"  
  
"Miraculously, yes he will. I could hardly believe it when he started breathing again. Right now, we just need to get him stabilized, then he can moved out of ICU. I'll leave you now so you can talk to him."  
  
Buffy nodded distractedly as she walked to Giles' bed. She sat in the same chair she had been only moments before and took his hand. "Giles? You're ok now, right?"  
  
He groaned as he attempted to sit up in bed. "Other than the fact that I feel like I've been run over by a bloody semi, I feel fine."  
  
"Giles, this is all my fault! If only I had gotten there sooner!" Once again, the tears streamed down the Slayer's face.  
  
"Buffy, no!" Giles said this forcefully so as to get his Slayer's full attention. "You mustn't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. Do you think I need a Slayer as a full time bodyguard? Then we wouldn't have a Slayer!"  
  
"I know. I just feel so responsible for all the Scoobies. It's hard not to." Buffy paused, looking down at a very interesting speck on the floor. So much has happened in the last few hours. How do I tell him?  
  
"Buffy, is something wrong?"  
  
She chuckled ruefully at the question. "You know me to well, Giles. It's not so much that something's wrong, but a lot has happened since we found you. I don't know where to begin."  
  
"Just start at the beginning and take it slow."  
  
"Alright. We got to your house and when we got inside, I called out to you but you didn't answer…"  
  
  
  
(Back with Angel, Cordy and Wesley)  
  
"Angel, look out!" Wesley shouted as his boss nearly crashed into the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign, a la Spike.  
  
Cordelia shrieked, attempting to duck underneath the dashboard as the vampire with soul slammed on the break. Once she was sure they were safe, Cordy peaked up from her hiding place and looked around. "Good old Sunnydale."   
  
Wesley simply nodded, still in shock as Angel replied with an "Uh huh." He shakily got out of the car, taking in his surroundings. He hadn't been to Sunnydale since he had helped Buffy defeat the Chumash at Thanksgiving. And then she had come to LA, to yell at him and he had experienced the most wonderful day in his life. But he was the only one who remembered as he had asked the Powers to take back the day to protect Buffy.   
  
"Angel? Are we walking to the mansion, or are you driving?" Wesley's question asked him out of his reverie.  
  
"Sorry, Wes. I just wanted to stretch my legs a bit. You know, that whole lack of circulation thing, it really creates no pain whatsoever. Come on. Let's drop our stuff off and get to the hospital." Angel got back in the drivers seat and started to buckle up.  
  
Cordy looked at him, surprised and concerned. "Don't you think we should get to the hospital first? You're the one who was burning rubber to get here."  
  
"Of course, you're right. What was I thinking?" Angel turned the ignition and they were off to Sunnydale Memorial.  
  
  
A/N: Does anyone know where my plot went? Or maybe it's still here…I'm really sorry about this chapter. I think it's really not as good as the last one. And what happened to the reviews? I think I got 3 for the last section. Did I turn you all away by making you think Giles was going to die? I couldn't do that!   
  
So, to those who did review, thank you! Keep 'em coming!  
  
Superfan: Glad to clear that up for you. Like I said, it was really difficult writing that last chapter…hope this one worked for you!  
  
moon_princess 97524: I'm glad you like it so far. All the characters will be coming together in the next couple chapters, so you'll see how Angel and the Angels all respond to each other. It should make for some interesting dialogue.  
  
Igor the Great: I'm trying to do the best I can at bringing everything together so it makes sense. You know, I'm not sure if it's 2 or 3 series either. I think 3: Buffy/Angel/Touched by an Angel…  
Of course, so not to disappoint my fans, I'll give you an idea about what will happen in the next chapter. The Scoobies will reunite with our LA gang, possible relationship angst between Buffy and Angel. More with the Angels next chapter too, I felt bad for not including them in this part, but they weren't necessary. Something important might happen with Riley, but that's all I'm saying. Hope you enjoyed installment 10!  



	11. Reunion

Part 12:  
A/N: Actually not much here. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; it was definitely not as emotionally draining as the last 2! I have noticed a decline in the reviews, so it's time for me to bug you! I like reading reviews…it gives me motivation to continue. So even a "good job" is fine with me…  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...BTVS, TBAA, or Angel...the poem is called "Die Mainacht (The May Night) and it's actually a piece by Johannes Brahms.  
  
"When the silver moon through the shrubs shines,  
And its slumbering light over the grass scatters,  
And the nightingale flutes,  
Wander I sadly from bush to bush  
Concealed by foliage coo a pair of doves their ecstasy before me;  
But I turn away, seek deeper shadows, and solitary tear flows.  
When, O smiling image, that like the morning red irradiates through my soul,  
Find I on earth you?  
And that solitary tear trembles the hotter down my cheek!"  
  
  
He found the Slayer off in a remote corner in the waiting room of Sunnydale Memorial hospital. Angel approached the girl cautiously, not wanting to startle her. Something was different about the girl. As if she was filled with this inner light, holy and impenetrable. She was grieving, that much was obvious, but she also radiated something Angel couldn't quite put his finger on. He leaned forward slightly and softly said, "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked up, startled. Her eyes were wide and watery from crying. "Angel?" She stood up shakily, reaching to embrace her former lover. "How did you know to come?"  
  
"Cordelia had a vision."  
  
She nodded at this, accepting, then looked at him in confusion. "Wait. Cordelia got a vision? I thought it was your Irish friend…what was his name?"  
  
"Doyle. He um...He died not long after you came to see me in LA last November." Angel looked down, quietly grieving for his friend.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. It's hard, losing someone you care about." She winced, knowing what she had said would cause him pain. You know, I really am a dolt sometimes. Talk about your double-edged sword…  
  
Angel did acknowledge the double meaning of what Buffy had said, but he let it slide. "We do miss him, but I guess it was how he died that almost makes it better. Doyle died a hero. He never really put himself on the line before, always wanted to stay in the background. But that night, he sacrificed himself to save a race of half-breed demons. Doyle was half-Bracken (Spelling?) himself and he couldn't stand to see others like himself hurt or killed."  
  
Buffy nodded, understanding this completely. "So how did Cordy get this 'gift'?"  
  
Angel kind of chuckled at the memory of it. "Doyle had always had a thing for Cordy, right from the beginning. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her, because she was always saying how disgusting demons were. That night, we were on a freighter, and I was going to do the brave and noble thing, saving the half-breeds. That is, until Doyle clocked me in the face. I fell to the floor, and as I looked up I saw him kiss her. She told me later what he had said… 'I guess we'll never know' and he turned into his demon form, 'if this is a face you could learn to love'. And then he died."  
  
"So I'm guessing it was the kiss that did it."  
  
"I think there's more to it than that, but yes. That seems to be how is works." Angel paused, remembering why he was there. "Buffy, in Cordelia's vision, she saw you fighting as usual, but this time, there were three people behind you and they were all glowing."  
  
"Three? There's only one that I know of..."   
  
The vampire with a soul looked at her in disbelief and confusion. "So you know then? That there are-"  
  
"Angels in Sunnydale? Sure. I just spoke with one before coming to the hospital. Her name is Monica, and she made me see some things I had never considered before." The Slayer began to fiddle with the crucifix around her neck. "I never really thought about the significance of this before. But after talking to Monica, I now know that was staring me in the face all this time."  
  
Angel's eyes filled with understanding. This was the glow he had seen in her; she was a child of God now. (A/N: for those of you who understand the whole salvation thing, I realize that everyone is a child of God, but not many willingly accept Christ's gift of salvation)  
  
"She told me some thing, Angel. Some thing I've wanted to know for a long time. I know who I am. I know who chose me to be the Slayer. It was God. He saw something in me, and made me a warrior for the Light. After hearing that, I just couldn't turn away anymore. I prayed and I asked Christ to forgive my sins and become my Savior."   
  
The light in Buffy shone ever more brightly, and Angel almost had to turn away from it. It was so pure and so holy, that it made him realize that no matter how much good he did, he would never find redemption without God. But how can I ask God to forgive all that I've done? I don't deserve forgiveness. And what would happen when I ask Jesus to be my Savior? Will the demon be banished? Will I die? "That's wonderful Buffy. I know you always had a yearning to find out about your roots." He paused momentarily. "I'm such an idiot. She had a vision about Giles too. How is he?" Angel was genuinely concerned for the man who had such a large impact on Buffy. If they lost him, they lost a Slayer too.  
  
Buffy's eyes filled with tears, yet they showed relief and happiness. "He's going to be ok. He was in a coma, and they almost lost him, but the doctors got him back. He told me he talked to Jenny."  
  
Angel winced, the pain and guilt from what he had done was still fresh in his mind. "He saw Jenny?"  
  
Buffy took his hand, knowing how hard it was for him to hear about the people he had murdered so mercilessly. Especially Jenny Calendar. "That's why he came back to the living. She told him that if he died, it would have an inadvertent affect on the Hellmouth. He felt that he had no choice but to live. I have to say, I'm glad he made that decision."  
  
Angel nodded in understanding. If Giles had died, it would have affected Buffy so badly that she wouldn't want to carry on as the Slayer. "I'm glad he decided to live too. I mean, what would we do without him?"  
  
Tears filled Buffy's eyes once more as she reflected on what she had said to her Watcher in his hospital room. It was true; if he had died, Buffy simply would have stopped Slaying. She wouldn't have a reason to do it, even though she took the nightly battles so seriously. Giles was just too important to all of them. Buffy knew that Willow and Xander saw the Brit as a father figure, just as she did. It was too bad they were of age, otherwise the Scoobies probably would have asked him to be their legal guardian.  
  
The former lovers sat in the waiting room in silence, simply enjoying the nearness of each other. It had been so long since they had seen each other, and even then, things were tense between the vampire and Slayer. But now, after several months, the intense feelings seemed to have cooled off and they were content being together as friends. If anything more became of their friendship, neither would fight it; yet they both knew their limitations. (Yes, I am a B/A shipper, I just don't know yet if that's relevant to the plotline yet. So if nothing develops, don't blame me! Blame it on this plotline, because I have no idea where it's going. I'm a slave to the inspiration!)  
  
After several minutes of complete silence, Buffy and Angel heard familiar voices coming down the hallway. "…Queen C. How've you been? Working for Dead Boy, I hear." Buffy chuckled at hearing Xander's voice. Obviously, his opinion of Cordy had changed very little, if at all.  
  
"You'd be surprised Xander. Angel Investigations is an excellent detective agency. 'We help the helpless'." Cordy sounded very proud, yet somehow humbled by the cause they were fighting for in LA. The two friends rounded the corner, their eyes landing on Buffy and Angel, together on the couch. (not together, in that sense, for those of you who weren't paying attention earlier.) "Hey, Angel…Buffy," Cordy acknowledged vampire and Slayer as she sat in the chair to the right of the couch.   
  
"Hey, Cordelia. How are you?" Buffy asked, for once wanting to know what was going on with Cordelia. I don't believe it. I actually consider Queen C a friend? Who'd have thought?  
  
Cordy looked just as surprised as Buffy by this question. She didn't have too many friends who actually took time out to care about her well-being. "I'm doing ok. I mean, the headaches I get with these visions are no picnic, but-"  
  
"Visions? What visions?" Xander interrupted his ex-girlfriend in confusion. "You never said anything about visions earlier.  
  
"And we were talking for so long, Xand...like five minutes, maybe? As if I had time to tell you." She looked at him, the sarcasm plain on her face. "So, I guess now I'm telling you."  
  
Xander nodded sheepishly. "Sorry. Wasn't thinking…And don't say anything!"  
  
They all chuckled and let Cordy continue. "Anyway, as I was saying, the headaches are awful, but ultimately I really do enjoy helping these people. All the time I was here, on the Hellmouth, I never appreciated everything that you do, Buffy. Everything that you all do. But now, I understand that desire to help people, and I want to help every last one of them."  
  
Buffy and Xander exchanged glances, before Buffy replied, "Wow, Cordy. Maybe you should have been the Slayer. It can get hard, as I'm sure you know." The Slayer paused, collecting her thoughts. "You know, Cordy, I never thought I would ever think of you as anything other than completely selfish and shallow. But now, after hearing you say that, I'm even more encouraged to go out and fight every night. You've really changed a lot, Cordelia. I'm impressed."  
  
Cordelia Chase actually blushed at this remark. A year ago, she never would have admitted that she looked up to Buffy, but now… "Thanks Buffy. That really means a lot. I've been thinking a lot about what I was like in high school, and I am so ashamed of how I treated so many people. I was such an idiot."  
  
Everyone looked to Xander, waiting for him to make some smart aleck remark, yet he remained silent. Hey, even I know when to shut up. Instead, they all sat there in silence, reflecting on what their lives had become in the last few months. Each thought about what could have been, if only something had been done differently in the past, and they all thought about what was to become of their lives and friendships in the coming future.  
  
  
A/N: Yet another pointless part to this fic. Hopefully the next one will start moving the plot along again. A little earlier in this chapter, I mentioned accepting Christ's gift of salvation. If anyone has any comments or questions, email me at TLF001@drake.edu. I'd be more than happy to answer any questions you might have. I'm so excited right now; we're starting this thing on Drake campus tomorrow, called Jubilee, and it's been a long process planning it. So, if you don't see anything new posted, that's why. I'll be rather busy, out in the Mission field this week! Oh, and just another nudge to all you who read this…please, please, please review! Those have dwindled severely, and I'd like to know what you're all thinking about where this fic is going….and after that winded A/N, I'm done now. Feel free to review and move on to other stories on the site…  



	12. More Revelations...

Part 13:  
A/N: How to reply to the reviews I've received? OK, I got a few reviews after the last installment from some people who were upset about me using Christ as a figurehead. My intent was not to offend anyone in any way. To make things clear, I write about what I know. And as I'm a Christian, that's what I'm most familiar with as far as religion is concerned. Secondly, this is fan fiction people! Technically, I can do what I want with this plot! Again, if the last chapter offended you, I am sorry; however, I will not just sit by and let people call me what I consider a degrading name. You know who you are and what you said. To those of you with positive comments, thank you! I appreciate those.  
  
Sorry about the long wait. Like I said, I was going to be busy last week, and I really, really was! I didn't have anytime to get on the computer, much less think of a plot…So, this is kind of a scene with all the Watcher's, Immortal and otherwise…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here that looks familiar...so I don't own anything at all. Except the plot.  
  
  
As soon as Buffy had exited Giles' room, Merrick rose to his feet, going into the room. This wasn't going to be the easiest thing he had ever had to do, but Rupert needed to know what was going on. The problem with being the active Watcher was that so many things were overlooked. Merrick shut the door behind him, walking to Giles' bedside.   
  
"Hello, old friend." Merrick jumped in surprise. He hadn't expected Giles to be the one to greet him.  
  
"Hello Rupert. How are you feeling?"  
  
Giles grinned a bit wryly. "Bit like a truck ran over me. Did you get the license number by chance?"  
  
" 'Fraid not, old chap." Merrick paused, trying to clear his throat. "I suppose you're wondering what the heck I'm doing here, eh?"  
  
"In a way yes. I, um, seem to remember Buffy telling me something, but as I was in a coma...well..."  
  
Merrick nodded in understanding. "Of course. Rupert, what do you know about Immortals?"  
  
A look of puzzlement seemed to cross over Giles' features, albeit briefly. "Immortals? Well...if I recall, they're rather rare. For the most part, an Immortal isn't evil, unless he is power hungry. Let's see, the only way to kill one is by beheading, and if an Immortal is killed by another, the one left living will receive the other's powers." (That sentence was really bad, sorry! Also, if anyone can provide me with more info about Immortals, I'd be forever grateful!)  
  
The elder Watcher nodded in confirmation. "Precisely. Now what I have to tell you might be a bit shocking, but keep in mind that it was in the best interests of the Slayer."  
  
Giles bristled a bit at this. Anything that was for the good of the Slayer never came of any good at all. "I'm listening," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Rupert, I am one of those Immortals." Seeing that Giles hadn't reacted too violently, Merrick felt it safe to continue. "When Buffy saw me die, I didn't actually do so. You see, when a new Slayer is called, I am sent to prepare her for her actual Watcher. The girl's true powers aren't awakened until she has a reason to fight. It's different for every one, but for Buffy it was seeing someone she cared about die. It also prepared her to face death, and loss."  
  
Giles tried to breathe and count to ten...1...2...bloody hell...3...I'm going to kill him...5...and Quentin Travers... "Why," he asked dangerously, "the bloody hell wasn't I told about this?" Giles finally lost his infamous temper, yelling the last part of his question. "Why is it that the bloody Council feels that the Watcher in the thick of things wouldn't be able to handle the truth?"  
  
Merrick had the graciousness to look contrite. "Rupert, I am sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. You weren't told, because the Council knew of your emotional attachment to the Slayer. You would have told her, and we couldn't have Buffy losing her edge. Miss Summers is the best Slayer we have had since Lucy Hanover."  
  
Giles gritted his teeth again, but calmer now. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I suppose if you are the one to tap into the girl's power, I should be grateful. I just wish it didn't have to be done in such a manner."  
  
"Believe me, I understand. Besides that, I hate getting 'killed'." The two Watcher's chuckled at this, then met each other's eyes. "Truce?"  
  
"Of course." Both men looked up as they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Giles called out.  
  
Wesley Wyndham-Pryce walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Giles, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm quite well, considering. Thanks for asking Wesley." He paused as Wesley pulled up another chair then began speaking again. "Wesley, you remember Merrick, don't you?"  
  
"Ah yes. The Immortal. Good to see you again sir." Wesley nodded politely, not noticing the look of shock and betrayal on Giles' face.  
  
"Y-You knew?" He sputtered angrily. "They t-told you and they never said a word to me?"  
  
"Well, I-I...um...it isn't my fault Rupert!" Wesley managed to blurt out. "I only knew because the Council tells everyone but the active Watcher. If you had known, and told Buffy, she would've been looking for Merrick around every corner. She would have been unfocused and undisciplined. We couldn't have that. She was already a bit plucky and unpredictably at the time."  
  
Giles was still seething, although he understood the Council's reasoning. I just wish they would trust me. I wonder if the other Watchers went through this frustration? "I understand. Believe me, I'm not happy about it, but I understand."  
  
Merrick turned to the youngest Watcher. "Was there something you needed, Wesley?"  
  
He cleared is throat a bit awkwardly and nodded. "Well, actually, there was. Er, is. In any case, Cordelia had a vision."  
  
"Cordelia?" Merrick looked at his companions in confusion.  
  
"Uh, one of Buffy's friends from high school...Wesley, what in the world did you mean by a vision? I didn't know Cordelia had the gift."  
  
"She didn't until a few months ago. It's a rather long and emotional story, we'll get into that later. Anyhow, in this vision, Cordelia saw Buffy fighting something, and behind her were three beings. They looked human, but she says they were glowing in a golden light. Apparently, they didn't feel menacing or evil, but rather, warm and safe. We were unable to find any information in the library Angel has, but we compiled our knowledge and discovered that there are Angels in Sunnydale. As in the ones you read about in the Bible."  
  
"Angels in Sunnydale..." Merrick scratched his chin thoughtfully. "There must be a reason for it. Something big is coming."  
  
Giles nodded at this. "I'll say something big is coming. Have you heard about Adam?"  
  
The two men shook their heads in confusion.  
  
"It's a rather long story, but important to Cordelia's vision I would say. A while back Buffy began seeing a young man, Riley, involved with what we later learned was the Initiative..."  
  
  
A/N: I tried to make Giles sound really English this chapter, so I hope it came across. I swear everyone will be coming together soon...I want to keep them separate up until the climax, and who knows when that's going to happen? Also, if you didn't know, Lucy Hanover isn't mine either. She's mentioned in the teaser of the pilot episode "Welcome to the Hellmouth/The Harvest". I'll get the next installment out as soon as I can…until then, please review! No flames please!  
  
  



	13. Sanctuary

Part 14:  
A/N: I've been having serious writers block, so bear with me here. I'm not entirely sure how this chapter will be turning out, so I'm letting whatever inspiration I might have take over. Once again, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! Please keep them coming, I appreciate anything, as long as it's constructive…  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...I don't make any money off of it, so don't sue!   
  
  
Buffy, Angel, Cordelia and Xander sat in the waiting room, waiting for further news on Giles' condition. For the last hour, the group had been catching up on what had been happening in the last few months. Angel had caught himself several times, about to spill the beans about the lost day. So far, Buffy and Xander knew nothing of it, and that was how Angel wanted it to stay for the time being.  
  
"So, Buffy, your roommate...how do you like her?" Cordelia asked the Slayer.  
  
Buffy smiled and replied, "Willow's great. Just like living with my sister."  
  
Cordelia blinked in confusion. "Wait. I thought you were rooming with someone you hadn't met before. You know, the lottery thing?"  
  
"I did that too." Buffy smiled at her very confused friend. Angel just took everything in, knowing that Buffy would get to her story when she felt like it. "I did have a different roommate at the beginning of the year. Her name was Kathy, and I have never met anyone more obsessive-compulsive than she was. She measured her pencils, kept a phone log, and labeled the food in the refrigerator! Oh! And, she ironed her jeans! Honestly, I thought I was going to go insane."  
  
Cordy shook her head in sympathy. "She ironed her jeans? I know I care about how I look, but that's taking it a bit far."  
  
"Tell me about it. Not mention the fact that she was spinnin' the divas around the clock. I like Cher as much as the next person, but I can only take so much of her." Buffy paused momentarily. "So then I start having these dreams involving a demon, a scorpion and some blood. I won't go into detail, it was pretty gross. Well, Kathy is having the same dream! Not only does she follow me out on patrol, she's horning in on my dreams! I knew she had to be stopped. It was very clear in my mind that Kathy was a demon. I guess I went a little overboard-"  
  
"A little overboard?" Xander chose this moment to interrupt. "You took her toenail clippings and measured them, for goodness sake! You were completely off your rocker."  
  
"You measured her toenail clippings? May I just say, eww!"  
  
Buffy blushed and looked down. "Ok, so I went a lot overboard. But she was sucking my soul in my sleep! I didn't have any control over what happened! It turned out that Kathy was from a different dimension, and she wanted to run away and go to college. Be a normal girl. Honestly, I can relate to that. But her father was looking for her, and he'd be able to know who she was by the whole 'I don't have a soul' thing. Thus the reason for trying to take mine. They'd know that I didn't have a soul and take me back with them. Thank God Giles realized what Kathy was and reversed the effects before it was too late. Daddy dearest found his lovely daughter and to home they went. So now Willow is my roommate."  
  
Angel shook his head in amusement. "Life is never dull with you, is it Buffy?"  
  
"Can't say that it is," She replied softly. "I'm just full of adventure."  
  
Cordy and Xander sat up abruptly as Wesley came into the waiting room. "Hello Buffy."  
  
"Wesley." Buffy greeted her former Watcher cordially, somehow feeling that if she treated him warmly she would be betraying Giles.  
  
"I've just come from Giles room. He's doing much better, as would be the case since he isn't in a coma now. We've been discussing your vision, Cordelia. And between Giles, Merrick and myself, we have concurred that something big is about to happen in Sunnydale. Why else would actual Angels show up here?"  
  
"Do we know what the something big is, Wes?" Angel leaned forward, already in battle mode.  
  
"Giles seems to think it has something to do with Adam and the Initiative. He's filled me in, but I don't believe Angel and Cordelia know the details. Buffy, would you care to fill in the blanks?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "There's a lot to go over..."  
  
(A/N: I could end the chapter here, but it's kind of short, so I'll keep going...We're jumping to another place in the hospital, to get back to Willow.)  
  
After Buffy had ran out of Giles' room, Willow had quietly gotten up from her seat and headed to the bathroom. She was too choked up with emotion right then to talk to her best friends and needed the time to think on her own.  
  
The redhead made to the bathroom before the tears finally started to fall. They had come so close to losing Giles, the one person who really brought them all together. In hindsight, they never really would have found out about Buffy if Xander hadn't been in the library that day so many years ago. Maybe Giles didn't bring them together consciously, but he had indirectly affected their paths in so many ways. They weren't ready to let him go. They would never be ready, Willow reflected.   
  
It was funny. Buffy was the only one who didn't have a father physically present in her life. Yet each one of them would claim Giles as a father if they were asked. Xander because his dad was a drunk and beat his son. Willow, mostly because her parents never really took the time to really care about their only daughter. Sure, they loved her, but only because they had to. It was an obligation. So that left one person. Someone they all had in common. Someone who united them and made them a family. Rupert Giles. In his own way, he had taken them into his home and heart and become a surrogate father to all in the Scooby gang.  
  
Willow finally calmed herself down enough to go out and face the rest of the world. Looking in the mirror, she saw a girl with skin red and blotchy from crying. Her eyes, large and sad, were watered over. Turning on the cold water, Willow splashed it onto her face, hoping to look more presentable. Gazing in the mirror once more, Willow looked much more like her old self and decided to head out the door.  
  
No sooner had she opened the door, than a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.  
  
(Back at the waiting room)  
  
Cordelia was nearly on the floor, her head hurt so badly. "It's a redhead...um, someone's taking her..."  
  
(Back to Willow)  
  
She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Her attacker was holding one hand over her mouth, the other around her waist. "Hello, love." Willow's eyes widened in recognition. Spike. She began working her mouth against his hand, planning to bite him if necessary.  
  
(Waiting room)  
  
"Attacker...bleach blond hair...he's cold..."  
  
(Willow)  
  
"Now, now, Red. None of that. I've been told to take you, and that's what I'm going to do. And you're going to come with me, all nice and quiet, you hear?"  
  
She stomped on his foot, and nearly made it out of his grasp. Unfortunately, Spike had a pretty good grip on the Wicca and she didn't get very far. He turned her around roughly, making her face him. Willow gasped when she saw his vampiric visage. Yellow eyes bore into her brown ones as he held her tight. "I may have a chip in my head, but I can overcome the pain for a tasty treat like you. Now, you'll cooperate, or you'll die. Got it?"  
  
(Waiting room)  
  
"He's got her...I don't know who she is though..."  
  
"It's ok Cordelia. You did your best." Wesley knelt beside the girl, trying to comfort her. He didn't notice Buffy's eyes widen with realization.  
  
"Oh my gosh." (I know, that sounds pathetic. But Buffy's found God now, she wouldn't use His name in vain) Angel and Xander turned towards the Slayer, concern showing in their eyes.   
  
"What is it, Buffy?" Angel moved closer to his beloved, seeing her fear, and the tears in her hazel eyes.  
  
"Willow. It was Willow." Buffy collapsed in Angel's arms, trembling with fear for her best friend. The rest exchanged glances, all coming to the same conclusion. It was Adam. The games had begun.  
  
A/N: I hope that last part wasn't too confusing. I wanted it to kind of be 2 scenes that were happening simultaneously. I had no idea where this was going to go as I was writing it, so if your surprise, so am I! Once again, a friendly reminder to r/r! No flames, por favor. (Please)  



	14. The Search for a Friend

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get the next chapter posted! I love writer's block, don't you? I'm finally done with school for the summer and currently jobless, though that won't last for long, I hope! Anyway, please r/r…I miss getting those!  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS, Angel and TbaA do not belong to me; they belong to their respective creative geniuses. I'm only borrowing them for a while and I will return them without too much damage...  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Oh, God...Willow!" Buffy sobbed in Xander's arms. In normal circumstances, Xander would not be the one Buffy turned to. But he was Willow's best friend too, and he understood how she felt. "I can't believe I let her get taken. It's all my fault!"  
  
Xander pulled her closer, gently stroking her back. "Shh...Buff, it isn't your fault. How could you have known?"  
  
"If I had made her come with me to the lounge...but no. I was too wrapped up in my own self-pity to even think about her."   
  
At this, Cordelia huffed loudly. "Excuse me, miss 'I'm not over myself yet', if you're so worried about being wrapped up in self-pity, then what exactly are you doing right now?"  
  
"Cordelia-," Wesley said warningly.  
  
She waved him off with a flick of her wrist. "No, Wesley. Look, I'm scared for Willow too; I felt what she felt, remember? All I'm saying is whining about what we could have done differently isn't going to fix things. We have to find Willow, and we need to be strong."   
  
Xander and Buffy had abandoned their embrace and were now looking at Cordelia in amazement. Where did she come from? , Their gazes seem to ask.  
  
Cordelia moved in front of Buffy, looking the blonde in the eye sincerely. "Buffy, I am sorry about Willow. We will find her, I promise you." She stepped forward hesitantly, as though to give Buffy a hug, but she wasn't sure if she should. Impulsively, Buffy stepped forward as well; embracing the one they had all called Queen C in high school.  
  
"Thanks Cordy. You should stick around Sunnydale; I think your lack of tact would keep us all sane." Buffy said softly as the tears fell.  
  
They gave a quick, reassuring, squeeze then let go as Cordy said, "Me? Stay in Sunnydale? Not even if they put a Saks 5th Avenue in the mall."  
  
The girls grinned at each other but immediately grew sober as they realized what lay ahead of them. Buffy's eyes grew wide as she realized something. "Giles!"  
  
Xander scratched is head in confusion.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy expectantly.  
  
Wesley polished his glasses.  
  
Cordelia pulled out a nail file.  
  
Buffy looked at them, waiting for them to understand what she had said. "You guys? Giles? Doesn't know about Will? Who's going to stay here and tell him?"  
  
Wesley cocked his head thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, Merrick is still there with him. I can certainly go and explain the situation to them and be on my way to help you track Willow down."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement and sent him on his way. "Oh, and Wes?"  
  
He stopped midstride to look back at the woman who had once been his charge.  
  
"Tell him we'll back with Willow as soon as we can. And be careful. I don't want to lose anymore of my people."  
  
Wesley nodded and went on his way as Buffy led the rest of the gang out the door. Angel quickened his pace so that he could talk with her quietly. "Any ideas of where to look?"  
  
Buffy looked at him briefly and nodded. "I thought I'd try the old warehouse. He took Willow and Xander there last year when he was trying to get Drusilla back."  
  
Angel nodded in agreement. "How are you holding up?" He asked her, the concern evident in his brown eyes.  
  
The Slayer shrugged indifferently before replying, "I'm ok. Not really of the good, but I'm hanging in there. I'm scared out of my mind for Willow though. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Buffy looked up at Angel, her large hazel eyes filling with tears.  
  
Angel held her arm by the elbow, stopping outside of the Sunnydale Cinema. "Buffy, listen to me. We will find Willow. Nothing bad will happen. I promise." She nodded in response, but it was clear that she was still frightened by what could happen. "We're not accomplishing anything by standing here, so lets get a move on." He turned to face Cordy and Xander. "Ok, folks! Let's get a move on!"  
  
"Buffy! Angel! Wait up!" A voice called out somewhere down the street. Buffy squinted to see who was yelling at them to stop, extremely annoyed. She had some best friend saving to do. When the figure came closer Buffy's hand rose to her open mouth and she gasped in surprise. "Oz??"  
  
  
Part 15:  
"Tess, I don't understand! Why aren't we with them? They need us!"  
  
"Angel Girl, be patient. Just because we aren't there now does not mean that the Father won't call us soon. Willow will need us shortly, this I know. But until we hear anything further, we are to stay put."  
  
Tess and Monica were standing outside of an abandoned warehouse in what Cordelia had once called "the bad part of town...about a half a block from the good part of town." Neither angel had any idea why they were there, only that the Creator had told them they must be there at 10:00 pm. As usual, Monica was getting impatient and Tess was getting irritated at Monica's persistent questions.  
  
* "Hola, mis amigas!" A familiar voice rang out in the night air. Monica and Tess perked up at the sound; it was another fellow angel, Rafael.  
  
"Hello, Rafael," Monica smiled at him. "What brings you to this assignment?"  
  
"I'm to deliver a message to you both. Andrew is with Willow right now, merely comforting her. She is fine, Adam hasn't gotten to the "dissect and experiment" as of yet. However, Monica you are supposed to go to her and protect her as best as you can when that time comes. Tess, you need to stay here. Buffy is on a search for Willow and she's on her way here. You need to direct her away from the warehouse and to the Initiative caves. She'll know where you're talking about."   
  
Monica nodded, relieved that she finally had something to do, yet frightened for the young girl she was to protect. "Of course. I'm on my way."  
  
Monica and Rafael hugged briefly before she left. As she walked away, Rafael called out to her, "Oh, and Monica? Be careful…and hurry!" Monica hurried her pace, eventually fading into nothingness.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat Tess, but I have to be on my way. I'm sure I'll be back to Sunnydale before the night is through."  
  
"Of course. Thank you for the information, Rafael. It was muy bien to see you," Tess chuckled, trying out some Spanish.  
  
"Si, senorita. Vaya con Dios!"  
  
"Adios!"  
  
  
Part 16  
  
Andrew cringed as he watched Adam begin to torture and beat Willow. Until God told him to step in, there was nothing he could do, and it was eating at his heart. At the present moment, Willow or Adam could not see him, yet Adam seemed to sense another presence in the room. He kept glancing around, looking for any enemies he could maim and destroy.   
  
'Oh, Father, where are You? I can't just stand by and watch him destroy this innocent life! I know you have not given Your word yet, but I cannot stand by and do nothing. Please, Father, help her. You know how difficult this is for me to watch, but I will do as You have asked and I will wait. I know You have a plan and a purpose, and I will not interfere. All I ask is that You will send help to this young girl. I love you, Lord.' Andrew could not stop the tears from flowing down his face once they started. He felt every blow, every strike as though they were brought upon his own body. Just when he felt all was lost, he noticed Monica walk into the dark, dank cave.  
  
"Monica!" Andrew was overjoyed. He knew the Father would provide for young Willow. "Please, help her! I don't think I can stand this!"  
  
Monica hushed him and walked swiftly to Willow. She glanced at the face of the monster and shuddered violently. It was not the fact that Adam was made up of human and demon parts that disturbed Monica. What frightened the Irish angel was the lack of compassion and emotion for a human life. Even those creatures that were viewed as evil showed a level of emotion, even hatred, when committing a heinous act such as this one. Adam did not.  
  
Turning her back to him, Monica covered Willow's small form with her own slight frame, enduring every strike, blow and stab. The Angel winced and nearly cried out from the pain but she would not give herself the satisfaction of screaming. If she gave in, it would be as though this monster had taken some sense of dignity and pride from her. And Monica would not let that happen.  
  
Oddly enough, Adam seemed to tire of beating Willow and returned to his console of televisions and computers. No one besides Maggie Walsh and Adam knew of the entrance to the caves from Initiative HQ and until the time was right, it would stay that way. The security cameras allowed Adam to see what was going on in the Initiative at all times and the computers let him control what happened there. It was the perfect plan as far as he was concerned. Nothing would stop him from completing Maggie's dream.  
  
Andrew came over to Monica and Willow, kneeling beside the fallen woman and angel. He reached out to touch Monica's cheek gently. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly.  
  
The tears filled Monica's eyes but she nodded bravely, unable to speak through the pain.   
  
To her own surprise, Willow was still conscious. After all Adam had just done, it was amazing that she was even alive, let alone a part of the waking world. It didn't take long for reality to set in however and soon her eyes were filled with tears of fear for herself and for her friends. She began to pray aloud, yet quietly, to whatever gods were listening. "Help me…please help me. I want to go home! I can't die, not yet! I have too much to do…graduate from college, get married, have kids…I want to grow old." Willow stopped as the idea of God entered her mind for the first time in over a year. Sure, she went to Temple with her parents, and to her cousin's Bar Mitzvah, but God? Ever since she had been following the ways of Wicca, God had taken a back seat. Maybe now was the time for Him to take the steering wheel. "God? Are you there? It's me…Willow. I guess you knew that though, huh? God I know that I haven't followed Your ways for so long and I am sorry. I have no excuses. God, please help me. I don't want to die. I'm not ready to die. I can't leave Buffy and Xander...or Giles. My best friends; my family. Don't take me away from them yet. I don't think they could handle it. I know I couldn't if I lost one of them. Please, Lord, help me! I don't ask for a lot, I only want to live..." Willow trailed off, as the tears became sobs. She couldn't bear the thought of dying and leaving her friends.  
  
Little did the little redhead know, two angels were standing watch over her that very minute, waiting for God the Father to give His instructions to help her.   
  
  
* OK, here's our Spanish lesson for the day.  
  
Hola: Hello  
Mis amigas: My friends  
Muy bien: Very good  
Si senorita, Vaya con Dios: Yes miss, Go with God   
Adios: Good bye  
  
A/N: All I have to say is: Review, Review, Review! Ok, you've seen it three times. Now say it three times...then do it! Three times would be cool, but I'm not that needy! Again, sorry for the long wait!  
  



	15. Preparation for Battle

A/N: Hopefully this'll be short so we can get on with the fic! Just wanted to respond to one of the reviews I received…as far as my beliefs are concerned with the Wiccan religion and Christianity, I believe that Jesus Christ is the Messiah and Savior. I certainly wasn't implying that because Willow had turned to witchcraft that she was un-godly; however, it does say in the Bible that witchcraft is wrong. It's not in my power to judge or condemn people who do practice those beliefs; I'm merely stating what I believe…Ok, so not as short as I would have liked, but I hope that cleared things up. Again, I must bug you people to please review! I got 1 for the last chapter…  
Disclaimer: BtVS and TbaA do not belong to me…the song "I Love You Lord" does not belong to me either, but I don't know who owns it.  
  
From the last chapter:  
  
"Buffy! Angel! Wait up!" A voice called out somewhere down the street. Buffy squinted to see who was yelling at them to stop, extremely annoyed. She had some best friend saving to do. When the figure came closer Buffy's hand rose to her open mouth and she gasped in surprise. "Oz??"  
  
(And moving on)  
  
Daniel Osbourne (AKA Oz) drew to a quick halt in front of an astonished Buffy and Xander. Angel and Cordelia were only mildly surprised to see him, as they didn't know about the big breakup. "Hey, Buffy," Oz gasped breathlessly. He nodded to the rest of the gang surrounding them. "Man, you move fast even when you're not really moving."  
  
Buffy chuckled softly but quickly sobered. "Hey, Oz. Listen, I would love to catch up and find out where you've been, but we have an urgent matter to take care of."  
  
"Big blue demon? Rocket launcher?"  
  
"Short red-headed Wicca. And I don't think the rocket launcher would be helpful in this case."  
  
"What's going on with Willow?" Oz asked urgently. Cordelia stepped back in shock as Oz fought to regain control. Fur sprouted on his face and forearms while he snarled warningly at them. He closed his eyes and seconds later the wolf was Oz again.  
  
"Spike kidnapped her from the hospital," Angel stepped in. "It wasn't Willow who was in the hospital; at least, not as a patient. It was Giles…is Giles. We were all in the waiting room without Willow and she got taken. We were going to check out the old warehouse."  
  
"Seeing how that's where he took Will and Xander last year," Oz muttered darkly. "Good plan; I'm in."  
  
"Are you sure, Oz? I don't want this rescue to be an emotional reunion…" Buffy stopped, regretting her words. "Uh, what I mean to say is that I want a reunion, just as long as it doesn't slow us down."  
  
"I'll be fine, but thank you."  
  
Buffy nodded determinedly and turned sharply on here heel. It was about another ten minutes until they reached the bad part of Sunnydale where all the warehouses were. A few more down and they'd be at Spike's old stomping grounds. As they neared, Angel spotted a dark-skinned woman leaning against the side of the building. Getting closer, he heard her singing:  
  
I love you Lord  
And I lift my voice  
To worship You  
O' my soul, rejoice  
  
Take joy my King  
In what You hear!  
Let it be a sweet, sweet sound  
In Your ear.  
  
Oz smiled pleasantly; he hadn't heard a voice like hers in ages. "Hello?" He called out when she was finished. Under normal circumstances, Oz never would have spoken to a perfect stranger in Sunnydale. But the fact that she had a gorgeous voice and she was singing about the Lord, he figured he'd be ok. After all, how many vampires had he come across who were singing about God?  
  
The woman straightened up and regarded them warmly. "Hello babies. My name is Tess. You looking for something?"  
  
"Actually, we are," Xander told her. "Tess is it?" She nodded. "We're looking for my best-ugh!" Buffy had elbowed him in the rib.  
  
"Dog!" She blurted out. Oz might have been more trusting, but Buffy was still wary of anything or anyone hanging around this part of Sunnydale. Or any part of Sunnydale for that matter. "We're looking for our dog, Rover. He's a mutt and he ran off this afternoon. We've been looking all over for him but I can't find him anywhere." Buffy explained growing more flustered by the minute.  
  
Tess shook her head amusedly. "You're not looking for a dog, child."  
  
"We're not?"  
  
"Of course not. What you are looking for isn't here though."  
  
A look of great confusion passed over the faces of every person, alive or otherwise, at that moment. "It's not?" Angel asked suspiciously. Something about this woman seemed off. She didn't appear to be a demon; as a matter of fact she seemed the complete opposite. Angel noticed that same light coming from Tess that he had seen in Buffy. This was stronger though, and that threw him off guard.  
  
Tess merely smiled and stepped forward further. "You don't have a lot of time, so please, pay attention." Tess turned and faced Buffy. "You've met my friend Monica, I believe?"  
  
Buffy nodded, still regarding Tess suspiciously.  
  
"I am an Angel like Monica. We've been sent here to help you tonight when you fight Adam."  
  
"Tonight?" Buffy looked at her friends, surprise and fear etched on her face. "But, we aren't ready tonight. I mean we have no idea how to even defeat Adam or where to find Willow." The Slayer shook her head in disbelief, eyes wide with dread.  
  
Tess stepped forward and embraced Buffy tightly. "Shh, child. You belong to God now. He will provide you with what you need to know, when you need to know it. Just believe and He will give you what you need."  
  
Buffy pulled away and looked up at Tess. The second Angel she had met in two days. Buffy shook her head, hardly believing that everything had happened in the matter of a couple days. "I know," she finally replied. She set her shoulders, eyes now steely with resolve. She turned to Angel, Oz, Cordelia, and Xander and saw that their expressions matched her own. Whatever they were about to face, they were ready to take it head on.   
  
Oz raised his hand, as though to ask a question in a classroom. "Ok, so the $64,000 question is: where is Willow?"  
  
They all looked to where Tess had been standing, very surprised to see that she wasn't there. In fact, the Angel had seemed to disappear altogether. The gang looked around the alley briefly but couldn't find any trace of her.   
  
Finally, Xander shrugged and turned to his friends. "Okayy…so, she left." He stated, looking rather nonplussed.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Cordelia retorted under her breath.  
  
Xander took a deep bow, all the while saying, "I only live to serve, milady."  
  
"Guys. Willow. Adam. Initiative." Angel held up a hand to stem the pending sarcasm rally.   
  
Oz looked at Buffy, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Buffy? Any ideas?"  
  
"I remember Maggie saying something about some caves that went off of the Initiative. If the battle is tonight, then I'm betting that Willow is where we're supposed to be. And Adam is going to be at the Initiative. I can guarantee it."  
  
"Do you think Spike has been working for Adam?" Xander asked, trying to maintain an expression of betrayal. After a moment, he found he just couldn't hold it.   
  
"Spike working for Adam? Interesting concept, and entirely possible." Buffy pondered Xander's suggestion. "In fact, I'm willing to bank money on it."   
  
Angel snorted softly. "I'd be willing to put my life-savings on it, Buffy. He's Spike. It's exactly the sort of thing my grandchilde would do." Angel shook his head in disgust, ruing the day when he allowed Drusilla to turn poor William in the alley.  
  
Oz bounced on his toes impatiently. "Ok, so Initiative. We aren't going there, because?"  
  
"Kind of what I'd like to know," Cordelia responded. "Buffy? Are we good to go?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "We just need to stop and get weapons. Angel, you and Xander will go to my house and appropriate a few necessary items. If my mom's not home, just go through the window. We'll meet you at the frat house."  
  
Angel looked confused at this reference but he figured that Xander knew what Buffy was talking about. He simply nodded and waited for Xander to get a move on.  
  
Xander looked as though he wanted to make some remark regarding 'Deadboy', but wisely decided against it. Instead, he merely gave Angel a sideways glance then sighed in resignation. He nodded once to Buffy and they set off to 1630 Revello Drive. Buffy chuckled slightly as she heard Xander, "Do you have to walk so fast?"  
  
Turning back to Oz and Cordelia, Buffy regarded them seriously. "While they go get the weapons, we'll head back to the hospital. Our Watchers are going to need to know what's going on." Upon seeing Oz's look of frustration, Buffy softly reassured him. She stepped forward, glancing at Cordelia, hoping she would get the signal to go away for the time being. Thankfully, Cordy got the hint and wandered a few feet away, examining some very interesting trashcans.  
  
"Oz, I'm concerned about Willow too. I would love to just burst in there, guns a-blazing, but we need our guns first. We won't be any good to Willow without some firepower."  
  
"You will." Oz muttered angrily.  
  
"I'll be to busy fighting Adam. I need you all helping Willow and fighting anything that gets in my way." Buffy looked at Cordelia, who was still looking at the trash bin. "But if we stand here wasting time arguing about how much time we're wasting, well, we aren't doing Willow much good. Let's get a move on."  
  
  
* ***  
  
Not long after, Buffy, Oz and Cordelia were entering Sunnydale Memorial. Cordelia looked around and sighed in reminiscence. "Oh the wonderful times we've had here, huh Buffy?"  
  
The Slayer looked at Cordelia oddly, then shrugged. "Right. Wonderful times. And I'm sure we'll have many more."  
  
Oz stayed silent, keeping focused on finding Willow. As soon as they had entered the hospital, he had caught the slightest scent of fear and he recognized it as Willows'. Oz growled dangerously, allowing the smallest part of the wolf to surface. During his travels, he had learned how to control the wolf during the full moon as well as controlling the degree to which it was revealed. This had come in handy many times recently when he was fighting the children of the night.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped in front of a door, which, Cordelia assumed was where Giles had been place. Buffy knocked briskly then opened the door and entered. Oz and Cordelia followed quietly and nodded in greeting to Wesley. Both of them looked at Merrick with interest then turned back to Buffy.  
  
"Hey, Giles," Buffy greeted her Watcher softly as she sat by his bed.  
  
"Hello, Buffy," Giles responded, regarding his Slayer fondly before reaching for her hand. "Wesley has filled me in on what's going on with Willow. I would assume there are some new developments, considering that you are here and not out rescuing your friend."  
  
Buffy smiled sheepishly. "As a matter of fact, there's quite a bit going on. We went to the factory, where we ran into Oz and this rather odd woman. It turns out that she's an Angel, like Monica. Willow has been captured by Adam, and tonight is when I'm supposed to face him for the last time."  
  
Giles looked surprised at the mention of Oz, but stayed silent. He looked at Buffy, waiting for her to continue.  
  
Buffy looked down at her hands briefly as though trying to hide something from him. Finally, she raised her head and gave Giles that look that had so often torn at his heart. This young women; this Slayer, who had faced so many horrors, held the expression of a frightened little girl. Her eyes watered and her lip trembled when she spoke. "Except I don't know if I can do it, Giles. We just don't know enough. He's too strong for me."  
  
Giles looked Buffy straight in the eye and told her softly, "Buffy, you are not only one of the most capably women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, you are one of the best Slayers this sorry world has ever seen. You have faced demons worse than Adam and you have defeated them. I have every confidence in you."  
  
"We were always prepared before, Giles. If we hadn't done the research, I would have been dead a long time ago." Buffy looked down at her hands again. She began gesturing helplessly, fumbling for the words to tell him what she was feeling. "Giles, I--I appreciate what you said, I really do. But I'm scared. I've never been this scared before, Giles, and I don't know what to do."   
  
Merrick looked up when he heard the tone of Buffy's voice. He was reminded of a younger Buffy; a Buffy who had just found out about the evils in the world, and his heart broke for her. He glanced at Wesley who looked as though he would like to say something for encouragement, then to Oz and Cordelia. The teens were looking everywhere but at Buffy and Giles, trying not to listen to this exchange. Merrick cleared his throat and went to Buffy's side.  
  
"Miss Summers, I am inclined to agree with the both of you. You may not be prepared to face this creature, but preparation is not always the key to a successful battle."  
  
Buffy looked over her shoulder and grinned wryly at Wesley. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion then chuckled as he realized what Buffy was looking at him for. Three key words...Preparation, preparation, preparation...That's one word three times...   
  
"But Rupert is right," Merrick continued. "You are the best Slayer we have seen in lifetimes. You see many of the Chosen do not have this ability that you seem to have in abundance. Not only are you an excellent fighter, you are able to improvise and to think on your feet. And that could mean the difference between victory and defeat."  
  
"I agree, Buffy," Oz piped up. He took a deep breath, placing his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I've met a few Slayers the past couple of years, yourself included, and I've noticed something. You're the best. Kendra was killed not too long after her activation, and Faith...well, she decided not to play on our team. Ability isn't everything, Buffy, and neither is knowledge. From what I've heard, you're not going to find Adam in the books. He's a brand new line of demon. So no matter what kind of preparing you *think* you can do, it just isn't possible. You're gonna have to be the unconventional, unpredictable Slayer that we've all grown to know and love."  
  
Cordelia looked very impressed. Oz had just made a speech. And a good one at that. She wondered if he needed to sit down at take a rest after spewing so many phrases. "Buffy, you want to get Willow back, right?" Cordelia jumped in, ever the voice of reason. Buffy nodded, looking at Cordelia questioningly. "Well, if you sit here, being a Cry-Buffy, then you're gonna lose a lot more than this battle. Because the way I figure it, Willow is your best friend, and without her, you feel like you're nothing. You lose her, you lose everything, right?" She didn't wait for a response. Instead, the former Ice Queen plunged ahead. "So, if you want to get Willow back you're gonna have to fight Adam. You don't have a choice."  
  
Giles cringed at Cordelia's harsh choice of wording, but Buffy seemed to be responding well. She nodded slightly then looked at Giles, Merrick and finally, Wesley. "We're going to need at least one of you Watcher-types," Buffy said firmly. She was getting into battle-mode and everyone in the room could sense it. They all perked up, listening to the 'plan'. "Wes, you stay with Giles. I seem to remember that your strong point isn't really hand-to-hand combat--"  
  
"Wait, Buffy," Cordelia interrupted. "Wesley has gotten a lot better. You'd really be surprised."  
  
"I can't afford to lose any of you. Wesley, I'm sure Cordelia is right, but the only one here I can afford to take is Merrick. He can fight, and he can't die. Both of you can," Buffy said firmly, gesturing to Wesley and Giles.  
  
Giles held up a hand in protest. "Buffy, I'm afraid I disagree. I will not be told to sit idly by, waiting and wondering if you were successful. I may not be able to fight, but I will be able to help."  
  
"Giles, I--"  
  
"I love Willow too, you know. You children are all like my own," Giles interrupted softly. "If I had a daughter, or a son, and they had been captured I would do everything in my power to get them back. What kind of father would I be if I didn't fight?"  
  
  
"Giles, I can't lose you again. Yes, I'm concerned about you being a liability, but that's not the whole of it. Do you remember any of what I said while you were unconscious?" Giles nodded hesitantly. "I told you that as far as I'm concerned, you are my dad. There was never a Hank Summers in my life. You've been there for all of the important moments. If I let you go to face Adam with me, I'll be risking your life. If something happens to you, no matter what you say, I will blame myself because I could have stopped you." Her voice grew faint and sad as she muttered, "I saw you die once, Giles. I cannot watch you die again."  
  
"And now you know how I feel," Giles told her sadly. "I may not have been there when you drowned, but the thought of losing you is too painful to think about. Buffy, I fear I must put my foot down. I will accompany you to the Initiative, and I will help in rescuing Willow. I promise I will not fight unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
Buffy nodded in defeat. Giles had made up his mind and she knew it. There wasn't much good in fighting him about going now. "Alright," she said finally. "Giles, do you think the doctors will let you check out of here?"  
  
"I rather think not," he replied dryly. "They're bound and determined to keep me here until kingdom come. I imagine we'll have to sneak me out somehow."  
  
"Okay," Buffy replied slowly. "Giles, you and the other Watchers figure out how to smuggle you out of the hospital. The rest of us are meeting with Xander and Angel at the Initiative site. They're bringing weapons."  
  
Wesley and Merrick went to help Giles get out of bed, while Buffy turned back to Oz and Cordelia. "We'll go and meet the guys on campus. The Initiative is located underground. I used to have clearance, but Maggie might have gotten a chance to revoke it. I don't know the exact location of the caves, but I think we'll be able to figure it out. Oz, maybe you can sniff Willow out once we get there?"  
  
Oz nodded, in full agreement, while Cordelia wrinkled her nose in disgust. Oz nodded, in full agreement, while Cordelia wrinkled her nose in disdain. The thought of Oz sniffing someone out, was well, kind of gross.   
  
"Alright, let's move this party out," Buffy said, an edge of finality to her voice. "Giles, are you ready to go?"  
  
Giles grunted and nodded in reply. "I just need to put my jacket on...Blasted cast!" He cried in frustration. After a few moments of struggling with his coat, Giles was finally ready to sneak out of the hospital. Upon looking in the mirror, Giles saw that his face was covered in bruises. The jacket covered his cast, which he was grateful for, but he only hoped that he could hide his limp.  
  
As they walked out of the hospital, Merrick spotted a man wearing a brown fedora. He took a quick detour to the right and snatched it off the man's head. "Hey!" He cried indignantly. Merrick smiled and thanked him, catching up with Giles and placing the hat on his head. Giles reached up and adjusted it, so as to try to hide his face.  
  
Buffy, Giles, Oz, Merrick, Cordelia and Wesley walked quickly and purposely to U.C. Sunnydale campus. Not a word was uttered during their trek to go fight Adam. Before they knew it, they were standing outside of Lowell House, Riley's old frat. Angel and Xander were standing on the porch; Angel fingering a long sword fondly and Xander slapping a stake against his hand repeatedly. They nodded to their approaching friends in greeting and looked toward the door.   
  
"Hey, G-man!" Xander yelled exuberantly, happy to see Giles up and around.  
  
Giles smiled irritably. "I told you not to call me that."  
  
"So, Buffy." Angel began. "How are we supposed to get in?"  
  
"Well, that's kind of the hole in our plan," Buffy awkwardly replied.  
  
"Follow my nose," Oz cut in helpfully. "Buffy wants me to try to sniff Willow out. It might be the easiest way in if we can't sneak in through the underground."  
  
Xander looked interested and mildly amused. Angel nodded in understanding. It was really the best plan they had, even if it wasn't really much of a plan at all.  
  
Just then, Riley Finn walked out of Lowell House. He jumped in surprise, looking around at everyone with interest. Finally his eyes rested on Buffy and Angel, who were standing rather close together. Too close, in Riley's opinion. He quickly walked up to them, clearing his throat loudly as his did. Buffy looked up and when she saw Riley, her face registered surprise, and to Riley's dismay, hurt.  
  
"Where the heck have you been?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Riley glanced at his shoes, suddenly becoming very fascinated in them. "I've been out on assignment for the Initiative," he finally told her.  
  
"You've been doing what for whom?" Buff asked, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Riley, what were you thinking? They're the enemy, remember? The bad guys?"  
  
"I was contacted by General Houckson the other night when we were at Giles. He paged me. Anyway, he heads the department that funds the Initiative and he needs it shut down. The Initiative was an experiment, but it failed. He asked me to go undercover and expose what I could. They all think I'm back on their side, Buffy. This could come in handy."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "That's what we thought before, Riley, and look where it got us. However, tonight, you might be right. (Buffy's a poet!) We need to get to those caves that Maggie mentioned. Spike captured Willow and we think he's working for Adam. We have reason to believe that's where he's hiding out right now."  
  
Riley slowly nodded, not quite understanding, but he wanted to help. He knew he had to. "Alright. I can't get you all smuggled in; we'd be too inconspicuous. Buffy, you and Angel will come with me to the site. I have a set of walkie-talkies in my room. I'll give one to Giles and when we get in, I can direct them to the caves." Riley paused; making sure that everyone was in agreement. He wasn't happy about Angel coming with them, but other than Buffy, the vampire was the strongest one among them. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
They all nodded, looking at Buffy and Angel, who had seem to have gotten closer in the past few minutes. Buffy finally looked towards Riley and nodded as well. "Let's do this," she said firmly.  
  
Buffy, Angel, Riley, Giles, Merrick, Wesley, Xander, Oz and Cordelia quickly walked through the door to Lowell House, ready to face whatever would be thrown at them. Buffy smiled softly to herself as she glanced around at her friends. Even knowing that they weren't fully prepared to face Adam, there was something comforting about knowing that each of these people would willingly die for her. Even if she would never admit it, Cordelia had proven time and again to be a loyal friend who would come through whenever she was needed. These were the people Buffy knew she could count on and she took great comfort in that. With that thought in mind, the Slayer's mouth set in a grim line, eyes narrowed in focus. She would beat Adam. There wasn't any other option. They didn't know what Maggie's ultimate plans were for her Frankenstein-ish creature, but they weren't of the good.  
  
Riley got Giles situated with the walkie-talkie and soon only he, Buffy and Angel were left standing in the hallway in front of the mirror. Riley looked at Buffy questioningly, who nodded in confirmation. He reached over and pressed a small button beside the mirror, which suddenly wasn't a mirror anymore. Angel's eyes widened in shock as a large elevator appeared before them. They quickly stepped inside and Riley hit the down button. They stood in the man-sized microwave in an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say.   
  
Buffy was now brandishing a long sword, placed in a scabbard on her back, a few stakes that had been shoved up her sleeves, and a sharp dagger, which she held down at her side. Riley also carried a few stakes, as well as a crossbow. His aim wasn't as good with the crossbow, but if it came down to it, he could use the weapon as a blunt object.  
  
Buffy looked at her male companions seriously. "Here's the plan," she said. "If we're stopped by anyone, we fight them. We can't take any chances. We've gotta get to those caves, and we've gotta do it fast. Are we agreed?"  
  
Angel and Riley nodded in determination.  
  
"Okay then." Buffy turned back towards the doors, which were just about to open. "Let's do this."  
  
Just then, the doors opened to reveal the Initiative, and several commandoes, each holding an Initiative issued stunner. Buffy gulped. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next part posted. We're nearing the climax here though, so hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! In the meantime, please R/R!  



	16. Of Love, War and God. Sometimes You Hav...

A/N: I hate writer's block…the reviews have severely diminished too. I think I got 1 for the last chapter. Please, please review!!!!! This is the final chapter everyone. I finally finished it. This one is considerably longer than any of the others and the last part kind of turned into a songfic.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or TBAA. The only thing that's mine is the storyline. I do use some quotes from the episode "Primeval"; those aren't mine either. I don't own the song "Running Away"; that one goes to Nathan Barlowe and EMI Christian Music. "Salvation" belongs to Charlie Hall and Generation Music. "King of this Heart" belongs to Matt Redman and Kingsway's Thank You Music. "Amazing Love" belongs to Billy James Foote and worshiptogether.com songs.  
  
"Crap." Riley said crossly. Only five minutes into the mission and they had already been caught.  
  
Buffy nodded in complete agreement. Well, if they had to face the boys of the Initiative, then so be it. Buffy reached back and pulled the sword out of her scabbard. Waving it around in front of her, the Slayer smiled as the army boys backed up. "Like it?" She asked, turning the sword around, gazing at it fondly. "It was a gift from a friend. She's dead now." Buffy looked up at them, a dangerous look glinting in her hazel eyes. "I will use this, you know. My best friend is somewhere in here, and I will use this on anyone who tries to stop us from getting to her."  
  
Slowly, a somewhat elderly man stepped out from the group of soldiers. General McNamara, Riley noted. "You are out of line, miss. You think you and your friends can just keep waltzing into a government installation, brandishing weapons like that sword? I'm afraid you're wrong. Dead wrong."   
  
Buffy looked at Angel with mock innocence. "Did he say dead? Cuz I'm willing to help that along."  
  
"Buffy." Angel gave her a warning glance.   
  
Riley stepped forward. "Look, General, Adam is here. In the Initiative. And he has Willow Rosenberg. We also have reason to believe that Adam has employed Hostile 17. Now, if you would just let us past?"  
  
McNamara gave Riley a steely look and crossed his arms defiantly. "What exactly gives you the right to come barging in here anyhow? And how do you know that Adam is here? Every inch of this installation is under constant twenty-four hour surveillance!"  
  
"Even the secret lab?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"Even everything!" He snapped at her. But a look of confusion crossed McNamara's face. "Secret lab?"  
  
"Where Maggie worked on project 314." At the blank look on the General's face, Buffy groaned inwardly. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"  
  
Instead of answering her question, McNamara barked out, "you are out of line, young lady! Up there, you may be some great demon hunter, but down here; this is our turf."  
  
"No. You're playing on my turf now. You're messing with primeval forces that you have no comprehension of. Now either work with me, or get out of my way!" Buffy was way past being cooperative by now. Her mouth was set in a grim line and her eyes were still flashing dangerously. Riley had no problem believing that Buffy would use that sword.  
  
McNamara turned to his troops. "Arrest them."  
  
Several army boys rushed forward and began cuffing Buffy, Angel and Riley. The walkie-talkie crackled and sprang to life. "Riley? What the devil is going on in there?" Giles' voice came over the speaker and Buffy groaned.  
  
"Congratulations, Giles," she muttered. "You just won the award for 'Worst Timing Ever'.  
  
"Hand it over, Finn." McNamara held out his hand and Riley placed the talkie in it. "Watch them. I have other matters to attend to." The General turned away and began walking in the direction of the containment cells.  
  
Just then, the power went down in the entire Initiative. Buffy, Angel and Riley looked around in apprehension. A loud slam of opening doors could be heard down the corridors. A robotic, unfeeling voice came over the loudspeakers. "CONTAINMENT CELLS HAVE BEEN BREACHED. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."  
  
The soldiers who had been surrounding them suddenly took off in the direction of the containment cells. Buffy looked at Angel and Riley in amusement. "Uh, thank you Adam? 314?"  
  
They nodded in quick agreement and headed to the door leading to lab 314. To their surprise, the door was unlocked. Angel looked around and whistled, impressed. "This is some set up you boys have here," he told Riley. "Too bad it never could have worked."  
  
Riley knew Angel was right; he knew the Initiative had failed. But Riley had been a part of it once and he had pride. "How do you know?" He snapped back. "It could have. Maggie was brilliant."  
  
"So why did she create a killing machine?" Angel countered reasonably. He was not going to let this little twit get to him. "I think Maggie's plans were well-intentioned to start, but they warped. The time to wallow in self-pity has past, Finn. It's time to save the world."  
  
A golden light filled the room. Angel and Riley shielded their eyes, but Buffy smiled in recognition. "Monica!" She cried happily. "I wondered when you would get here. We're in trouble, Monica. I don't know what to do."  
  
"So long as you are in the Hands of the Father, you are always protected. We know how to defeat Adam." The Irish Angel smiled serenely.  
  
Angel perked up. "You know? How?"  
  
"Hello, Liam. You were not meant to live this long, but the Father does have plans for you. Eventually."  
  
Angel's eyes widened as he realized that she was the Angel from Ireland, so long ago.  
  
"Yes, we know how to defeat him," Monica said again. "His power source is located near his spine. You must get it to overcome Adam."  
  
"What about our friends?" Buffy looked worried. Adam wasn't really a concern now that she knew he could be killed. "They took the talkie. We have no way of telling them how to find Willow."  
  
"There is a way," Monica told her softly. "The only way, perhaps." Buffy's eyebrows raised expectantly, as though she were asking, 'well?' "You have a mental link with one of those people on the outside, Buffy. You must reach out to them and tell them how to get there."  
  
The Slayer looked utterly baffled. A mental link? The last 'mental link' she had experienced her to go insane. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do not be afraid. He is with you always. You are able to communicate telepathically with one of your friends. You've never been able to before simply because you were not aware of it."  
  
"Who? Giles?"  
  
Monica shook her head. "No. It is not Rupert Giles, although it is someone out there who has known you just as long."  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed in confusion. Surely it wasn't Xander? A telepathic link with Xander? Buffy shuddered. Frightening thought that was. But who else was there? No one. "Xander? I can talk to Xander?" Monica nodded. "Okayy…why?"  
  
"Do you remember the year you first moved to Sunnydale? When you faced the Master for the final time?"  
  
Buffy nodded, her eyes going suddenly soft. She missed those days. Days of worrying about the latest vamp or history. Now she had averted several apocalypses and had once sent her true love to hell. Life had changed. "Of course. One doesn't really forget when one dies."  
  
"Because Xander brought you back, you are bound together. He gave part of his life force to you and now you are forever linked in mind and spirit."  
  
Angel and Riley stiffened at this, but Buffy seemed unperturbed. "Ok, so how do I make this thing work?"  
  
"Simply call out to him in your mind. Concentrate and call his name."  
  
"Uh ok." Buffy looked at Monica skeptically, but shrugged, deciding she didn't really have anything to lose. (Xander?) It sounded so small in her head and she wasn't sure if her had heard anything. A little louder this time. (Xander? Are you there?)  
  
(Baa, baa black sheep, have you any wo-holy shnikes! What the heck?)  
  
(Xander, it's me, Buffy. Can you hear me?)  
  
(Buffy? What's going on here? You trying a Vulcan mind-meld?)  
  
(Not quite. Listen, they took our talkie. Tell Giles he's an idiot, would you?)  
  
(Sure. Hold on.) There was silence for a moment then Xander came back into her head. Now THAT was a disturbing thought. (What's the sitch, Buff? And what's with the sudden mind reading? You get in the way of one of those demon thingies again?)  
  
(Several demon thingies, Xand. I'm the Slayer, remember? Listen, I'll tell you more about this mental link later. Right now, I'm going to tell you how to get to Willow.)  
  
(Ay, ay, Cap'n. Shoot.)  
  
(Ok here goes. Do you remember when we first heard about Adam? Went searching for him and we found that body?)  
  
(BLECH! You have to bring that up didn't you? Yeah, I remember.)  
  
(Good. Here's how you find Will…)  
  
Several moments later, Buffy had given Xander sufficient enough directions so that the gang on the outside would have no problem finding Willow. (Hey, Xand? Let's keep this line of communication open. I want to know that you're still breathing.)  
  
(I'm touched, Buff. No problem. Though if you hear anything disturbing, you're bound to keep it a secret.)  
  
Buffy smiled inwardly. (Of course. Ok, we're going to try and find our way through the Initiative. It's complete chaos out there.)  
  
(Roger. 10:4 good buddy. Over and out.)  
  
Buffy shook her head in amusement. (Right Xander. Be careful.)  
  
(You to, Buffy.) He grew oddly serious all of a sudden (We can't lose you, Buff. Watch your back.)  
  
(I will.) Buffy paused, tears filling her eyes. (Hey, Xander?)  
  
(Yeah?)  
  
(I love you. You know. Just in case we don't all come out of this and I never get the chance to tell you. I love you. And, uh, tell Giles and Will that I love them too. And Wesley and Cordelia. Tell Cordy she's beautiful, would you? Oh and if I don't make it, don't cry over me. Be happy for me. Live.) (A/N I know that was incredibly reminiscent of "The Gift", but I couldn't resist!)  
  
(You're going to make it, Buffy. But I love you too. I always will.)  
  
Buffy looked around at the disarray that had been the Initiative Headquarters. Bodies were everywhere; demons and humans alike. A red warning light flashed continuously, making everything look eerie and hellish.   
  
Buffy turned back to Riley and Angel, smiling at them through tear-filled eyes. She had one more thing to do before they went to fight Adam. She walked over to Riley and smiled up at him. Giving him a hug, she told him, "I love you. You know that, right?"  
  
Riley smiled in surprise. Of course he knew! "I love you too, Buffy."  
  
She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Her own shone in the strange light, her face streaked with tears. "But it can never be you. Not in the end." Her lip quivered when she saw Riley's stricken look. "When I die, it can only be in the arms of my love."  
  
She looked at Angel who, in turn was trying to look anywhere but at Buffy and Riley. Buffy left Riley's arms and walked slowly to Angel. She traced his jaw line with her index finger. "I'll always love you," she told him softly. "I loved you before I knew you. I will love you even through death. Never forget me. I never forgot."  
  
Angel looked at her in shock. She remembered the lost day? Oh, praise God in Heaven! "I could never-" his voice cracked with emotion. "I'll never forget you, Buffy. Through this life and beyond. I love you."  
  
Buffy's mouth turned up slightly at the corners. This was how Angel liked her best. Sweet and innocent; not at all the hardened warrior she had become. My fault, he told himself. She deserves a normal life and I couldn't give it to her.   
  
"It is NOT your fault," Buffy told him forcefully. How had she known? "Your love has always been enough. It's all I need from you." Buffy looked to Monica who was no accompanied by to Angels she didn't recognize. They were both male although one looked all-American while the other was most definitely Hispanic.  
  
"Friends of yours, Monica?"  
  
"This is Andrew and Rafael. It is time."  
  
"I'd love to chat, boys, but you know how it is. People to see, things to do, monsters to kill…"  
  
Rafael chuckled. "It's this way. Vayas con Dios, mijita."  
  
Buffy smiled in remembrance. Her Grandma Elizabeth used to say that to her before she put her to bed. Her eyes hardened with steely resolve. It was time to face Adam. But first things first. (Xander? Are you there?)  
  
(Yeah. What's up Buff?)  
  
(We're going in. What's your situation?)  
  
(Just about to the cave entrance. We'll have Willow out of there in a jiffy.)  
  
(Okay. Listen, be careful. And go out the way you came in. I know the Initiative is connected somewhere to the caves, but don't take the chance of trying to find it. Get in, get Willow and get out. We'll meet you outside of the caves.)  
  
(Roger, Buffy. We'll see you on the outside.)  
  
Buffy walked purposefully through the door behind 314 followed by Riley and Angel. She let out a low whistle. "I had no idea. She really put a lot into it, didn't she?"  
  
Riley nodded sadly. Maggie Walsh had been a genius in her own right. Unfortunately, her genius idea had gotten her killed.  
  
"Kill them." Adam's cold, unfeeling voice echoed through the secret lab. Buffy spun around and quickly assessed the situation. Four vampires, plus Adam. The vamps would be easy to take care of, Adam, not so much.   
  
There were two females and two males. They all showed various scars over eyes, lips and other appendages. One of the males was missing an eye, the other's face was so severely scarred that Riley flinched at the sight of it. Of the females, one had long blonde hair; she reminded Buffy of Harmony, and the other had short, spiky blue hair.   
  
"We'll get the fangy ones first," the Slayer told her companions softly. "Angel, you get One-Eye, Riley, you take miss Fake 'n Bake over there. I've got the other two."  
  
Adam watched with interest as Buffy came after Blue Hair with a roundhouse kick right in the solar plexus. The vamp doubled over and roared in agony. Buffy smiled in satisfaction but she wasn't smiling for long, as Scarface had attacked her from behind, placing her in a bear hug. Buffy gasped for air as he squeezed her ribs tighter and tighter. Her head hung against her chest, her eyes rolled back into her head. Scarface laughed menacingly, thinking he had beaten the Slayer. But Buffy had been in this predicament too many times to not know how to get out of it. She raised her head slightly; just enough to give herself leverage, then threw her head back into the vampire's scarred face. He stumbled backwards, putting a hand over his nose.   
  
Riley connected with Fake 'n Bake's face with a right hook. She doubled over but retaliated quickly with a kick to his knee. Riley hunched over in pain and Fake 'n Bake took this opportunity to knee him in the face. Riley fell backwards, groaning and hitting his head on a metal table. Riley was out of the fight for now.  
  
Riley groaned and turned over. He couldn't make out too much, but he rubbed his eyes and was able to focus. Angel and Buffy were fighting back to back, moving together in perfect unison. It was like watching some macabre ballet. Buffy moved to punch One-Eye as Angel punched Scarface. Fake 'n Bake and Blue Hair had long since been dusted.   
  
From the far corner of the room, a voice could be heard over the smack of flesh against flesh, bone against bone. Buffy smiled inwardly as the voices of Angels washed over her, giving her the strength and faith to fight. Golden light filled the room making it look more heavenly that it should have ever looked. God was in this place.  
  
"When did I become so weak  
When did love give up this fight  
And I do wrong so easily  
When all I want to do is right  
  
"And so I'm running away  
From these things  
That leave me full of pain  
'Cause they never could satisfy me  
So I'm running away  
From these things  
That leave me feeling afraid  
And, God, I need you here beside me  
  
"And there is nothing I could do  
To change the course of my whole life  
But if I fix my eyes on You  
You tell me I will be alright."  
  
Buffy and Angel finished off Adam's lackeys in quick succession. Angel had smiled grimly when he snapped one's neck and sending it to the floor. It was his least favorite form of killing; it reminded him of how Angelus had murdered Jenny Calendar.   
  
"Guess it's just you and me, Adam." Buffy held her sword steady in front of her pointed at Adam's chest.  
  
"That is the plan, yes." Adam raised one arm and a long dagger emerged from the forearm. And thus began the battle for Willow's life. Buffy had a sort of peace over dying now. She didn't really care if she died, so long as Adam died too and her friends were safe. Buffy didn't have a death wish, but a part of her longed for it to be over. And Adam saw that in her. He gained the upper hand quickly and Angel struggled against Andrew to help her.  
  
"This is her fight. You did your part," Andrew consoled him. "God is with her now."  
  
And He truly was. Something came alive in Buffy, the light in her eyes shone more brightly than it ever had. The Slayer came at Adam with a vengeance. He was more surprised than anything that this small girl had so much power.   
  
"How?" He asked soundlessly.  
  
Buffy seemed to know what he was asking. "You can never hope to grasp the source of my power." She thrust her hand into the center of Adam's stomach and grimaced. She looked him straight in the eye, communicating that she would win. Eyes narrowed in anger and concentration, Buffy dug into Adam even further. There! She didn't know how she knew, but there it was. The key to defeating Adam. She set her mouth in a grim line and yanked. The source of Adam's power. Buffy eyed it with disgust. Green slimy pieces of flesh hung from the small cylindrical object and it glowed eerily against the light of the Angels. She looked at Adam again who was completely flabbergasted. "But yours is right here."  
  
Adam fell to the ground in a heap. Buffy just stood there watching the uranium source in her hand. She let it drop to the floor as the golden light in the room suddenly dissipated. The Angels were gone, for now. Riley scrambled up to get to her, but Angel beat him to it. He embraced Buffy and pulled her to his chest. "You did it. You were incredible." He murmured into her hair.  
  
Riley stood back and watched them with tears swimming in his eyes. He had lost her. He knew it the moment he had seen her standing with Angel outside of his frat house. Her heart had always belonged to Angel. He had tried to ignore it but the look in her eyes whenever she saw him was not the same one she gave Angel. It was a special look, reserved only for her soul mate.  
  
It didn't take long for them to find the entrance to the caves from where they were. Buffy quickly found the opening and rushed outside, Angel and Riley at her heels. Giles and Xander were crouched over Willow who had her head resting in Cordelia's lap. Buffy rushed forward, her brow furrowed in concern.  
  
The Slayer winced when she saw the Wicca. Her face was covered in bruises; her left eye was nearly swollen shut. Willow's hand hung limply at her side and her left knee looked as though it had been twisted at some point. Who knew what other injuries she had suffered?  
  
"Is she ok? Willow, are you ok?" Buffy knelt beside her best friend and took her hand.  
  
Willow's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly when she spotted Buffy. "It's ok. I got 'em good."  
  
Buffy and Xander smiled at each other. "You sure did, Willster." Xander agreed softly.  
  
"Did we win?"  
  
Buffy nodded in response. "We sure did. Adam is history."  
  
Giles looked at Buffy gravely. "Her injuries are not as serious as I expected; however, we must get her to a hospital as quickly as possible to have them treated."   
  
Buffy nodded in quick agreement. "Of course. Angel, will you drive us there?"  
  
Angel came to rest his hand on Buffy's right shoulder. "Of course." Angel scooped Willow into his arms and smiled at her mischievously. Willow blushed a deep red and tried to avert her gaze. Angel carried her up to his car, which was parked at least a mile away. Willow was rather impressed that he could carry her for this long without showing any signs of being tired.   
  
To their surprise, Joyce Summers was leaning against Angel's car, chatting with Andrew. For a woman who had been told her daughter may die that very night, she certainly appeared to be very calm. Joyce took notice of Angel and Willow and rushed forward. "Oh my," she breathed softly. "Willow, are you all right?"  
  
Willow smiled at her and nodded once. Joyce sighed in relief and watched as Andrew helped Angel place Willow in the back seat of the car.  
  
"Angel, where's Buffy?" Joyce asked the vampire once he had emerged from the car.  
  
"She's at the caves with the others. They'll meet us at the hospital."  
  
"You go on ahead," Joyce told him. "I'll wait for Buffy."  
  
Angel nodded and started getting into his car. But Joyce stopped him. "Angel, hold on a second. Let me give you my cell phone number so you can call us when you get Willow checked over." Joyce pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and quickly scribbled her phone number on it, handing it to Angel. He looked it over briefly, nodded and turned the ignition. Andrew and Joyce watched as Angel drove off in the direction of Sunnydale Memorial.  
  
"Mom!" Joyce looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Mom what are you doing here?" Buffy came running up to her mother and skidded to a halt in front of her.  
  
"Andrew came to get me," Joyce replied looking Buffy over. She didn't look too worse for the wear, considering.  
  
"Oh. Huh?"  
  
"Andrew and I met yesterday. He explained what was going on and I was supposed to try and get you to accept God. I guess I didn't need to though, from what he tells me. I'm so proud of you Buffy."  
  
Mother and daughter embraced tightly, tears coursing down their faces. Joyce ran her fingers repeatedly through Buffy's tangled hair. She looked over her daughter's shoulder and spotted Giles, Xander, Cordelia, Oz and two men she didn't recognize coming over the hill. Joyce gently broke the embrace and Buffy turned around, wiping her eyes. Where was Riley?  
  
"Ms Summers," Giles greeted her kindly. "It's, well, a surprise to see you here."  
  
Joyce smiled. "I'll explain later. Meanwhile, hadn't we be getting to the hospital to check on Willow?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few weeks later, Willow found herself walking out of the hospital under her own steam. Well, not really. She had Buffy clutching one arm and Xander on her other side, a hand on her back to support her. She was grateful; really, it was just that she wanted to be independent again. Oz had left Sunnydale as soon as he was certain Willow was going to be ok. He had promised to come back someday though and Willow looked forward to that day.   
  
Riley had disappeared right after they had left the caves and nobody knew where he was. As for Pike, he had just vanished right after he and Merrick had shown up on Giles' doorstep weeks ago. Merrick had said his goodbyes two days ago and actually went back to LA with Angel, Cordelia and Wesley. They had all promised to keep in touch, and Willow was expecting Angel to call Buffy any day now.   
  
"Hey guys? You can let go now. Not gonna topple over." Willow gave them her patented elfish grin as she wriggled out of their grasp.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Wills," Buffy gave Willow her arm back.  
  
"Now where are we going?" Willow asked curiously. She had been told that they were not going straight back to the dorms, or her house or even Giles' place. Wherever it was they were heading was a complete mystery.  
  
Buffy and Xander exchanged glances. "Well, we know you're Jewish and all, but we wanted you to come to our church service. It's really a lot of fun, and we kind of have a surprise for you," Buffy said rapidly.  
  
"Uh, ok." Willow shrugged. She still hadn't shared her little awakening with her friends. It was something too close and personal for the redhead to reveal right now.  
  
Minutes later, Buffy, Willow and Xander were walking into the parking lot of Rising Faith Community Church. It was rather small and quaint, Willow observed. People were filing in the front door, but they weren't the people Willow had expected to see there. When Buffy had said church, Willow had immediately formed a picture in her mind of little old ladies with blue hair and warbling voices. But they were surrounded by young people; young men and women who couldn't have been much older than they were. Maybe this would be interesting after all.  
  
"…see you in a little bit," Buffy was saying as they entered the entrance hall. Buffy turned and walked away, presumably into the sanctuary.   
  
Willow looked after her bewildered but decided it was part of the surprise. She looked around the entrance hall and her eyes caught notice of a sign above the doorway to the outside. "You Are Now Entering the Mission Field". Willow read it to herself and smiled.  
  
Xander tapped her on the shoulder. "You ready to rock and roll?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked in the sanctuary together and Willow was amazed at how many people were milling around. Xander led her up to the front of the sanctuary and said hello to a few people along the way.   
  
In the back of the sanctuary stood three Angels, unseen by the congregation. Tess had her arm around Monica who was resting her head against the Angel's shoulder.  
  
"You did it, Angel girl," Tess told her fondly.  
  
"We did it, Tess. Can you believe how much Buffy has changed already?"  
  
Andrew nodded. "Of course I can. Remember who we work for?"  
  
Tess and Monica laughed together, turning to look up at the stage up front. The Angels settled back and waited for God to fill the church.  
  
Willow was looking aimlessly around the sanctuary. She looked up at the stage and gasped slightly when she saw the band take their places. Giles was setting up a microphone, adjusting it to allow for him and his guitar. Somehow, this didn't surprise her too much. After all, they all knew that Giles sang. But what threw Willow off was Buffy standing center stage, fiddling with her mic stand.  
  
"Hey, everyone," Buffy said softly into the microphone. "How are we all doing today?"  
  
Cheers of joy rose into the rafters and Buffy grinned. "What do you say we get to worshipping the Lord?"  
  
More cheers.   
  
Giles began picking at his guitar, his fingers flew rapidly over the strings and the band followed suit. Willow found herself being carried away by the music and she noticed Xander beside her, grinning in what looked like anticipation.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth and began the first words of the song.  
  
"Salvation spring up from the ground  
Lord, rend the heavens and come down,  
Seek the lost and heal the lame  
Jesus bring glory to your name!"  
  
"Let all the prodigals run home,  
All of creation waits and groans.  
Lord we've heard of Your great fame;  
Father cause all to shout your name!"  
  
The congregation shouted and screamed above the music. Buffy was holding her mic now, jumping up on down on stage. It was a Christian mosh pit, Willow mused with a grin.  
  
"Stir up our hearts, oh God;  
Open our spirits to awe who you are.  
Put a cry in us so deep inside  
That we cannot find the words we need,  
We just weep and cry out to You."  
  
The song went on for several minutes before the band finally slowed it down and brought it to an end.  
  
Giles moved smoothly into the next piece. This one was considerably calmer than the last and Willow wondered how all of these people could move from the wild frenzy they had been in to this state of serene calm. Several of them swayed in time to the music, their hands raised to the Heavens and eyes closed in worship.  
  
Buffy placed the mic back in it's stand and stood in front of it, her eyes closed as well. She began the next song so softly, so reverently, that it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Time is too short to say it's okay to think I can live this way for just another day."  
  
Willow saw people fall to their knees, tears streaming down their faces. She raised a hand to her cheek and realized the tears were flowing from her eyes as well.  
  
"So I'll search through the night for the One my heart loves;   
Won't stop 'til I've found You.  
For Lord, I need to hold You close.  
  
"Be the King of this heart again;  
Be the King of this life.  
In my soul there's a cry today;  
Be the King of this heart,  
Be the King of this heart.  
  
"I've stood in the desert and thirsted for You;  
I've run through the city, now I won't let go.  
I'm throwing myself on Your mercy, Oh God.  
You say it's all or nothing; I'm saying 'Jesus, have it all.'  
  
"Be the King of this heart again,  
Be the King of this life.  
In my soul there's a cry today;  
Be the King of this heart,  
Be the King of this heart.  
  
"Be the light for my eyes,  
Be the strength for my feet.  
Be the love of my soul,  
Be my ev'rything,  
Be my day and my night,   
When I wake, when I sleep;  
Undivided my heart will be.  
  
"Be the King of this heart again,  
Be the King of this life.  
In my soul there's a cry today;  
Be the King of this heart,  
Be the King of this heart always."  
  
Once again, Giles moved seamlessly into the next song. Buffy opened her eyes, spotted Willow and grinned with watery eyes. The music stopped. Willow thought they were done for now, but apparently not. Giles leaned into the mic, glanced at Buffy and they began the next song together.  
  
"I'm forgiven because You were forsaken."   
  
Their voices blended together so perfectly that Willow found herself sobbing in amazement. She had been raised Jewish, sure, but this was the first time she had ever felt God fill the people in His house. It was overwhelming.  
  
"I'm accepted; You were condemned."  
  
Tears filled Xander's eyes. He had never given God or religion much thought until those Angels had shown up in Sunnydale a few weeks ago. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without the Lord and he thanked Him for that chance.  
  
"I'm alive and well, Your Spirit is within me because You died and rose again.  
  
"Amazing love, how can it be that you my King would die for me?  
Amazing love, I know it's true; it's my joy to honor You.  
  
"I'm forgiven because you were forsaken.  
I'm accepted because you were condemned.  
I'm alive and well, Your Spirit is within me because You died and rose again.  
  
"Amazing love, how can it be that you my King would die for me?  
Amazing love, I know it's true; it's my joy to honor You.   
In all I do, I honor You.  
  
"You are my King  
You are my King.  
Jesus, You are my King.  
Jesus You are my King.  
  
"Amazing love, how can it be that you my King would die for me?  
Amazing love, I know it's true; it's my joy to honor You.  
In all I do, I honor You."  
  
Monica wiped a single tear from her eye with a white handkerchief. She held it in her hands and slowly opened them, tossing it into the air. Tess, Monica and Andrew watched as it turned into a snow white dove, soaring above the congregation.  
  
A/N: That's all folks! The end of my very first fic! To those of you who have stuck with me throughout this whole thing, thanks so much. You are incredible. I only hope this ending lived up to your expectations. I am working on another fic right now. Well, I guess two. If you're into Harry Potter at all, I have one that I'm currently posting. And I have an idea for another BtVS as well. Post-Gift fic, unfortunately, but I think this one will have a few surprises…Just a reminder to be a faithful reader and review. I really look forward to getting those, so fill up my inbox, would you? Be on the lookout for my next fic!   
  
  



End file.
